Betrayed
by Bri.Fox
Summary: Kagome has a lot to deal with- fixing her life after years in the past, making new friends, moving on from her betrayal, and getting back the Shikon jewel. But who would have it other than Sesshoumaru? Can she ever get it back from the powerful youkai?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha, although I do own a toy of him.

So this is my first fanfic, but I have been reading them for forever so I finally decided to give it a try. I'd appreciate very much any reviews including critiques or praises. Enjoy!

Ch. 1- The Betrayal

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Insignificant drops from the faucet slowly gave way to gravity's hold and tumbled into the body of water made up of thousands of these insignificant drops. They rippled throughout the previously still water, causing a chain reaction of waves to hit the deadly still figure sitting in this water. As they reached her, lifeless brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the white wall ahead. She noted that the wall was made up of insignificant tiles just as the water of insignificant drops. _What's the point of it all_? Everything was so minimized in the daunting face of the whole picture.

She slowly allowed herself to sink to the bottom of the tub, closing her eyes and praying for her breath to stop, for her heart to suddenly stop beating, for her mind to stop tormenting her with every thought associating itself to a certain hanyou. _What's the point_? Her eyes clenched as emotional pain shot like a thunderbolt through her exhausted system. This kept happening whenever she though to much about…him. And his betrayal.

A soft knock came from the other side of the plain wooden door- timid and silently praying that everything was alright since the girl in the tub had not made one noise since she got in.

"Kagome, darling? Is everything alright?" an anxious voice that could only belong to a mother whispered through the doorframe.

The girl was submerged, still hoping to stop her body from functioning when she heard the soft voice of her mother. _Damn…I can't let her worry about me._ With seemingly all the effort she could muster, she dragged her body out if its own accord out of the warmth into the slightly chilly air, causing small goose bumps to cover her alabaster skin.

"Yes mom. I'm fine. I'll be out in just a bit."

"Would you like something to eat dear?"

Her stomach growled of its own will, it hadn't been fed in days now. But the girl just did not feel like eating. Kagome's life for the past days consisted of sitting, staring lifelessly at whatever was in front of her and trying to keep her thoughts on anything besides him.

"No thanks, mom. I'm not hungry."

"But…Kagome, you haven't eaten in days. I'm worried about you." Her voice held so much tension in it that Kagome felt wretched simply for making her mother so worried about her wellbeing.

"I promise I'll eat breakfast tomorrow. I just want to go to bed now."

With another burst of energy, she pulled up the drain, leaving her cold form open to the chilly air that acted as an overwhelming force, attacking her nerves on every inch of skin so that she was now covered in goose bumps. Grudgingly, she stood and grabbed the comforting blue towel that had worn patches all over from extended use- it was her favorite towel and used to always make her feel better. _Used to_.

She slip open the plastic curtain and stood on the rug, holding her breath knowing that she would have to confront the mirror some time or other. Kagome could see the outline of it against the wall, tempting her to step forward a few steps and finally face her reflection. She took one last breath and sighed it out. _Have to see myself sometime I guess._

Unfortunately, what Kagome saw staring back at her mystified yet scared her all at once. It was like seeing a different person. Her once naturally glowing skin had lost its radiance, it was now a flat pale of someone who hadn't seen the sun in months. Her once silky hair that had always fought her in waves was now hanging limply from her scalp. One of the most noticeable changes was her weight- she normally contained curves in all of the right places, but now she just looked like a walking skeleton. But the most unsettling were her eyes- they were black holes of despair and were eerily similar to that of the dead.

_Oh God, I'm a mess. _

Kagome turned away from the mirror and stalked out of the bathroom back into her room, which is the only other place she has been in these past few days. As she shut the door behind her, she forced herself against it, seemingly trying to keep something out that wanted to do her harm. But alas, she was too exhausted and slumped against the frame, letting her head fall between her knees and her raven locks cover the pain drawn all over her face.

At last, all of the pain she had been holding inside burst through its confines and violently racked her body. Crystal-like tears pour flowed from her now glistening eyes onto her hands that held her face as she sobbed into them. Every emotion she had been denying herself suddenly came forward as her sobbing and self pity seemed to swallow her.

"How could he!" Kagome cried to herself, her heart on fire from the raw emotions coursing through her.

Yes, Kagome had been betrayed by her first love- Inuyasha.

She crawled over to her drawer, carefully picking up a small vile that contained her only memory of the past. Inside, the small pink glass shard began to glow with her rising emotions and the warmth it gave off comforted her. Kagome knew that she would always be tied to this jewel and it would love her no matter what.

Slowly, Kagome picked her trembling form up and walked to her bed, shroud in a over stimulating pink comforter that seemed so out of place with her black mood. She limply fell onto the bed holding the shard and finally allowed sleep to take its hold on her.

_I won't ever travel to the past again. I will never see my friends again. No more of her best friend Sango. No more of Miroku's ridiculous antics. No more of her adopted son Shippo. No more of the kind Kaede. And…no more Sesshoumaru, even though he had threatened her life on various occasions. All of my loved ones lost to me forever because of that bastard Inuyahsa. Damn him…_

Exhaustion finally won its battle and Kagome drifted off into a restless sleep, replaying the scene that she couldn't bear to think about while awake.

…..Flashback…..

Kagome awoke with a start, nearly drenched in sweat she threw her hand around looking for comfort that should have been next to her but found none. Surprisingly, she was alone in the tent when there should have been another body lying asleep next to hers. _Where the hell did he go?_

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she shoved open the tent flap, gasping at what she saw and praying it wasn't reality. Above the horizon, a faint blue glow could be seen, and just as her fears were sinking in, a ghostly blue serpentine soul collector shot by her, heading in the direction of the blue glow.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the tears that were already threatening to fall. She had always been one that was easy to cry and be overly emotional, but now was simply not the time these thoughts.

With a determined narrowing of her eyes, she marched forward to confront whatever mischief was going of behind her back. But as she started to trudge down the carved hill, she realized there was not enough light for just her single shard of the jewel she kept around her neck in a glass vile to illuminate. So she sighed and forced herself back to the tent.

She slowly opened the sturdy wooden box that was concealed in a small compartment of her oversized yellow backpack and took out the almost completed Shikon no Tama it held. It never failed, though, to slightly comfort her when it glowed in her presence. With revitalized determination, she marched back down the hill using the light of the much bigger jewel to guide her to her fate.

When Kagome finally approached the shrouded area containing the origin of the blue glow, she cautiously crept along the ground, knowing that any loud movement would giver her away to the hanyou's sensitive hearing. But even with all the emotional strength she had mustered, nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Inuyahsa…come with me to the afterlife. Forget this silly girl and follow me, whom you have loved for fifty years, to eternal peace." Kikyou's cold voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Even though she was her reincarnate, it didn't mean that Kagome had to like the woman one bit.

"But Kikyou, I have to complete the Shikon no Tama and unleash my full potential."

"Inuyahsa…do you truly love me?"

"Of course! But-"

"No, listen to me." Kikyou abruptly interrupted him. "If you truly love me, you would give yourself to me and follow me to the afterlife where we can be together forever."

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that Inuyasha bewildered gaze had finally settled down and it appeared that Kikyou's coaxing was finally winning. _Oh no…how am I going to get Inuyahsa away from her?_

To nearly everyone's shock, Kikyou reached up and brushed her slender hand along Inuyahsa's face, tracing his jaw line with the tips of her nails. With the same hand, she reached around and took hold of his head, demanding control as she slid her other arm up the is back, pushing him closer and closer. Inuyahsa's eyes slowly shut, giving in to Kikyou's temptation. What did he care about anyone else? _Screw them and that damn jewel, this is where I belong. _

With unexpected passion, their lips locked in a crushing kiss, their hidden affections towards each other boiling at the surface where their lips met. Soon the kiss wasn't enough and each grasped the other, meshing their forms into one while the blue glow spread and formed a ring around them of what looked like blue fire.

Finally, Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. All she wanted was Inuyasha back at her side, wasn't she alone good enough for him?

"Inuyashaaaa!" The scream pierced the night and also accidentally captured the attention of a certain demon lord who happened to be walking in the vicinity of the tragic scene.

The hanyou barely glanced her way, too entangled with his tragic lover to be bothered by any outside interruptions.

"Inuyahsa come on! You know she's just tricking you again! You can't go with her!" Kagome pleaded with the unresponsive hanyou, trying to snap him out of the daze Kikyou had him under.

The blue flames started to grow in intensity and they mingled forms stated a slow decent into the ground. Nothing mattered anymore to them- they finally had each other.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Finally, the dead woman cast a look so icy it would freeze hell over at the younger woman. "If you interfere once more, I will kill you."

"Inuyasha snap out of it! She's not the same Kikyou you loved! Get out of there!" Kagome was practically begging him with every ounce of emotion she had, and yet it still barely seemed to faze him.

Finally, the outside interruption had annoyed him enough to look where it was coming from. It was the girl he had become close with in the travels for the shards- Kagome. But what did she know about his complicated relationship with Kikyou? He would always love her above all and would never allow himself to forget her. _Goodbye, Kagome._

"Leave." This single word was spoken with so much force and assertiveness that it stopped Kagome dead in her tracks. It was the word that had broken her heart and shattered her life in this era. This one word would haunt her for the rest of her life.

With the heart-breaking realization that Inuyasha actually meant it this time, she ran. She ran through the forest like there were demons on her heels. Ran from the pain of her loss and betrayal. Ran instead of thinking of the emotional pain she was sure to receive. Ran to channel her rage at him into every step she took.

Finally as she collapsed, Kagome found herself ironically outside the ancient wooden well that had started it all. _Of course I end up here…where else do I have to go now?_

As she glanced down, she realized that she held the almost complete jewel in her hands so tightly that her nails had dug into her flesh and caused small, bleeding moon-shaped marks on her palm. _This damn jewel started it all…I just can't deal with this anymore, it's not my problem!_ And with this thought, Kagome flung the Shikon no Tama as far as she possibly could. With its fading glow shooting through the night's sky, a small part of her cried out in anguish as it left her possession, but she forced these feelings back along with everything else and hurled her body into the well, silently exiting the world she had made such an impact on.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of golden eyes had watched the whole scene unfold and had followed her to the well. As he gracefully strode to the wooden structure, he eyes slightly widened in realizing that she was actually no longer there- it was as if she had simply disappeared. He furrowed his brow in thought, but gave up and stalked off.

As it happened, his stride took him to where the Shikon no Tama lied on the ground, a dull pink color now. He delicately picked it up with clawed fingers and gazed at it. _This Sesshoumaru has no need for this false power…but will keep it for safe holdings so that filthy half-breed Naraku does not get his hands on it. _

With that, Sesshoumaru headed back to where his two-headed dragon Ah Un was along with his little toad Jaken and the human girl he picked up, Rin. As he strode off, he thought once more about the human miko who had seemingly disappeared, but decided to not bother himself with petty ponderings and forgot about the incident and girl until much later.

…..End Flashback…..

A/N: So what'd you think? And yes, this is only the start and I have no clue how long it will end up. Knowing myself, hopefully it will go on for a while as the plot thickens. And it will be a SessKag, but I would never rush it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Anyways, I realized that reviews really do make my day, so feel free to review all you want! And there are POV shifts, but I think I showed them easily enough. Anyways, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha…only the dolls, posters, and manga!

Ch. 2: A New Kagome

Kagome awoke with a start when the sparkling rays of sun filtered in through her blinds. It must have been almost noon with how light it was out, which meant that she had slept for over ten hours. She rubbed her eyes and let out a wide yawn, arching her back to pop some of the vertebrae.

As she slowly rolled her body back down, she propped her upper torso up with her elbows. Already, she had realized that today was different than the last few since Inuyasha had betrayed her. She felt alive. She took a deep breath and actually felt the air in her lungs being transferred to the rest of her body and was glad that she could breath. It was like being awake after a long and terrible nightmare when you're thankful that it wasn't real.

Except, it was. She hung her head as she realized once again that her first love was lost to her for forever. Instead of the sinking feeling she normally got when she even thought of his name, nothing came. She simply kept breathing, her heart kept beating, and she knew that she must move on for herself.

With renewed determination, Kagome stood from her bed and looked around her room that had barely changed since childhood. Everything was just so bright, so lively. It was truly magnificent.

She could even smell the coffee her mother makes every single morning, and she'd been making it especially inviting since Kagome had been home to try to tempt her out of her room. _Man, this coffee smells too good to resist!_

But before she helped herself to some delicious caffeine, she went into the bathroom and held her breath. She faced the mirror with her eyes closed, she didn't need to see where the mirror was, she already knew. Letting out a deep sigh, she slowly lowered her hand and opened her eyes. Yes, she still looked disheveled and too skinny, but something had definitely changed. Her eyes finally had an inner fire in them and appeared to almost have a burnt red look around her pupil. She gave herself a bright smile and decided that she'd just keep on her favorite bunny pajama bottoms and a tank top.

Satisfied with her new-found fire, she bounded down the stairs filled with what seemed like endless energy from a source she could not even start to describe. The stairs flew past in a blur and she could have sworn that she had jumped down the last few.

As she came down through the living room to the door of the kitchen, she spotted her mother standing near the coffee pot, sighing solemnly as she stared out the glass window. _Please, let Kagome move on from this, she's still so young and has so much to learn. I just want my loving daughter back…_

When Kagome saw the expression on her mother's face, it just about broke her heart. She knew that she was causing her to worry when she didn't need it. Her mom had to deal with their crazy senile grandfather and a soon to be teenage boy. The poor woman did not also need an angst-filled daughter moping around day and night.

Determined to finally make her mom smile again, Kagome rushed up to her and took her by surprise with a bone-crushing hug. Her mom's eyes widened slightly in surprise of the stark contrast of this Kagome to the depressed one, but did not dare question it and hugged her back with just as much force as her beloved daughter.

"Well good morning darling, seems as if someone finally slept on the right side of the bed."

"Ya." Kagome chuckled slightly at her mom's silly expression. She never said the wrong side of the bed; she always used it in a positive manner that expressed her unique and upbeat outlook on life.

"Well I'll go and fix you some breakfast right away! What would you like- eggs, bacon, oatmeal, cereal, toast, pancakes,-"

"No mom, it's ok. I'll just have some coffee and a piece of toast." Her mom was always so caring; she'd do anything to make someone smile.

"Ok Kagome, one coffee and toast coming right up!"

A few minutes later as Kagome was sipping her coffee, she caught herself staring out the window, missing her friends of the past more than ever now. _It was wrong of me to leave without a word…they probably think I'm dead by now._ Her eyes shifted toward the noticeably old wooden building housing the ancient well that had started it all. Could she face the past again?

But Kagome knew that she could not leave her dear friends Sango and Miroku without answers, and even poor Shippou, who she had practically adopted. _Ok, I'll go back and tell them that I can't stay anymore. I just have to see them one last time. _

With this, Kagome made a quick march up to the building but stopped right before the door. Her hand went up to the frame and her head bowed slightly so it rested on the frame also. This would be the last trip to the past she would ever make. And not seeing Inuyasha sitting there impatiently waiting for her at the edge of the well will definitely hurt. Her friends were more important than him though, so she pulled open the door and rushed to the edge of the well.

Taking in a relaxing breath to try to calm her jittering nerves, she threw herself into the well.

"What the…Hey! Well! What the fuck?" The well did not glow, it did not take her to the past, and it especially did not let her see her friends a final time.

"No! This just can't happen!" Kagome frustration rose exponentially as she stomped the ground trying to physically force the well to transport her. After minutes of cursing, stomping, and jumping, she gave up and dropped to her knees and held her face with her now dirty hands. All she could think of were her lost friends and family that she had made…and now she wasn't even allowed to see them.

Someone really must have hade it out for her.

"Damn! Fine! I give up, ok? You win!" Kagome yelled to the sky. Of course, nothing happened. The well was just an ancient well now. Her friends were lost to her. They'd all be dead…demons didn't exist in modern times, and not like she knew any she really wanted to meet up with.

She couldn't just stand around in the well forever though. Still frustrated, she pulled herself out of the well, grabbed the bow hanging on the wall, and found some arrows in a corner. She'd just blow off some of her frustration shooting some targets. And just as a secret to herself, she had actually started to miss her old bow and the comfort it gave her.

Kagome slammed open the door but about fell backwards down the stairs when she found her brother right outside the door staring at her in awe.

"Jeez, Souta! Trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Sis! I just heard some noise and thought it might be Inuyasha looking for you again."

Even though she was just getting over her first love, a shooting burst of pain hit her heart and for a moment she lost the ability to breath. _God, just mentioning his name out loud still hurts…_

"No Souta. He's not."

"Oh." An awkwardness was almost palpable between them. This was one subject that would be handled later…much later.

"Umm, anyways…would you want to help me set up some targets? I'm going to practice my aim just a bit."

"Sure Sis, no problem." Souta gave Kagome the biggest smile he could muster. He just had to cheer her up somehow!

They both ran around collecting things to shoot as targets- bottles and cans mostly- and lined them all up along the top of the fence. There were five targets in all, and she was determined to hit each one in one shot.

Kagome strung her bow and notched the arrow. It was an antique arrow with a stone heard and feathers made up different shades of blue. She was quite a sight to be seen as she narrowed her eyes on her first target, her eyes glistening as the rays of sun beamed on her soft face.

"Ok Souta, now watch this. I'm going to hit all five targets…with one shot."

"Ha! Ya right! That's so impossible. Not even you can do that, I'm sure not even Inu-" His voice dropped off as he realized that he was doing it again. Mentioning his hero…who had somehow hurt his sister in some way.

Her lips slightly frowned with the almost slip, but she decided not the mention it. Just focus her energy. Focus. Focus. Focus. Her eyes closed and she let out a breath. In her mind she could see the lone bottle in the middle, the target that she had to hit or else she really wasn't even worth "him" in the first place.

Souta's eyes widened in complete awe as his sister took in a breath, opened her eyes, and started to glow a pink hue. He could feel raw energy coming off of her in silent crackles and had no clue that anyone could summon their energy in a physical form.

"DIEEEE!" Kagome yelled as she let her arrow fly out of the drawn bow, heading straight for the middle bottle. As the arrow picked up speed, it also started to glow a brilliant pink and Kagome smirked to herself, knowing that she was strong and could still harness her miko powers.

All of her pent up rage at her current life was packed into that one thought. Her friends flashed through her mind, her adopted son smiling brightly at her with his sharp little kitsune teeth, and even Inuyasha's face brought her to a new point of frustration. She couldn't stand dealing with this so she did the only thing she could- let out all of her pain in one arrow and one shot.

The arrow became enflamed in the pink energy and pierced the bottle in the middle as its energy flared and practically incinerated the other targets. As it made contact, the massive energy light up the sky as the arrow slowly disintegrated and sparkled into dust. The energy blast had been huge and now dogs and cats all around the neighborhood were all barking or meowing, but they weren't the only ones that had noticed…

Souta's jaw just about dropped to the ground as he realized that all of the five targets had actually been hit! Not directly with the arrow, but the energy surrounding it had lashed out and struck them all, vaporizing them in a fraction of a second.

"Oh my God Kagome, that was so…cool! I had no clue you could do that! How in the world did you?

As Souta droned on, Kagome's smile only got bigger. She really wasn't that bad was she. She was a powerful miko and deserved better than to be betrayed by someone who she had given almost everything to. But her thoughts were interrupted when her mother rushed out the door, a pan in hand apparently ready to smack an intruder.

"Kagome! What in the world was that?"

"Oh mom I'm sorry! I was just practicing my aim ya know. Don't want to get rusty…haha."

"Well you need to warn me next time Kagome! What in the world was that terrible blast then! I thought someone was out here shooting at something! Look at me- running out of the house in my apron and the closest weapon I could grab! A frying pan for God's sake!"

"Ok, Ok! I promise I'll warn you next time! I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

"But mom, you totally shoulda seen it! It was sooooo awesome! Kagome was all glowing pink and stuff and then shot her arrow and even the arrow was glowing pink! I swear the whole sky even went pink for a while!"

Finally, their mom gave a slight smile and decided to stop chastising them. "It's Ok darling, just try to warn me next time."

"Of course, mom." Kagome's radiant smile had finally made an appearance. She would always have her true family by her side. Her mom loved her, her little brother admired her, and her Jii-chan would always be his crazy self.

Kagome looked into that sky, it was so blue. Too blue to be underappreciated by heartbreak or anything for that matter. She would move on, she had to. From this point on…she would not be the silly teenage Kagome. She would not let anyone break her heart again. Today, she was a new and better Kagome, ready for whatever curve balls life chucked in her direction.

Sesshoumaru's head hurt. It always did when dealing with these ridiculous humans tried to interfere with his business. They just did not know how to work anything right. _How frustrating. _

"And Taisho Corp. has just bought out a small internet site in the business of sharing music of all things. Is the head of this business, Mr. Taisho, losing his edge in the business world? Find out more later on…" The droning of the television went on and on. Humans were so ignorant. He had hunch about this tiny business that had just learned to stand. It was new, but would be big. Its dealings with the record companies were very clever in that they allowed them to distribute any music they ever recorded for a monthly fee that could be easily covered.

Very clever business. And as Sesshomaru looked at his laptop screen, his hunch was already paying off. The company's stock had risen exponentially as the other demons of the business world caught on and bought up available stock. He had made a wise decision, as always.

He leaned back in his chair, sipping on his glass of perfectly aged whiskey out of his personal stock. Although there was barely enough alcohol in five bars to even get him buzzed, it did help his headaches that were becoming more frequent. He took the opportunity to look around his grand office.

The walls were beige with tints of red and darker brown within the paint, and on the wall to his left, a large picture nearly covered said wall with a hefty burgundy frame and autumn colors within the portrait. It was of the feudal era, a time that he had actually become to appreciate because of its simplicity. It depicted a single miko praying in front of the town where Inuyasha had actually spent lots of time that was now modern Tokyo. Although there was nothing especially interesting about the picture, the miko always drew his eye and he could tell that even though she was praying, she was kind and even not repulsing…for a human, that is.

His wall to the right held a large bookcase filled with scrolls and modern day books alike and file cabinets brimming with infinite stacks of papers that would be dealt with…eventually. _Maybe this Sesshomaru shall just get that imp to deal with that mess. _

Behind him was a gorgeous open window trimmed with a gold that complimented the beige room. It showed a view of modern Tokyo- the skyscrapers, the busy cars that were always late, and the humans that were always scurrying about, never realizing that they were not the only intelligent race.

In all actuality, most discoveries had come from demons. A demon, Louis Pasteur had come up with the pasteurizing process and even the vaccines for rabies and anthrax. He was a clever neko demon indeed, but a little bit on the odd side. Also, many major business tycoons were ruled by demon lords of the past.

Trying to stop the conversation in his head because it was beginning to hurt again, he looked forward at his desk. It was a dark cherry wood that he had collected over two centuries ago. He'd taken great care of it and it was in pristine condition, serving to intimidate everyone who came into his office. He knew how to work office design to play in his favor. The wide desk created a divide between himself and the intruder, and his much larger chair raised his intimidation factor; although he was already intimidating enough to almost give a few humans heart attacks.

But right as he was about to take another sip of his whiskey, he stopped midair. His eyes widened and he put down his glass before he about dropped it.

_What in the world was that power…This Sesshomaru has not felt something like that in many, many years. _

It felt like an energy blast had gone off through all of Tokyo. And at that moment, Jaken rushed in through the grand doors, nearly tripping on his own feet.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru! Did you feel that terrible blast! I nearly thought I was about to be purified by a miko like in the Demon Hunting years! Oh that was so horrible!"

"Silence." In truth, Sesshoumaru was actually quite unsettled. He knew that some mikos may still be roaming the world, but definitely none of that caliber. Why, he had not felt that level of power since…about 500 years ago.

"Leave, Jaken. Finish your tasks I have assigned you and do not dwindle here any longer." Jaken immediately bowed to his master and rushed back out of the doors. God only knows how Sesshoumaru put up with the annoying imp. It was probably only because he actually got sick pleasure out of bossing people around dealt with a majority of the paperwork.

His cell phone stared to ring and he sighed as he saw the caller ID.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru never cared for small talk.

"What in hell was that energy? I felt it from all the way in the West District and it felt like it came from yours. Do you have any idea?"

"No, I do not."

"Well damn. Anyways, are we still on for lunch tomorrow to discuss this little business you've picked up. I'm wondering what your plan is."

"Yes, we will meet tomorrow at the restaurant La Lune. One P.M. sharp. Do not be late."

"Ok. I'll be th-." Sesshoumaru had already hung up on one of the four business tycoons, including himself. _This youngster can be such a pain. _

As a sort of habit he had picked up over centuries, he started to play with the almost complete Shikon no Tama. It seemed like just a chipped jewel, but it was so much more. Unbeknownst to him, the jewel had lighted up when the blast came through but he had no time to mess with the ancient jewel now. This was going to be a long night wondering what and where that power came from, and his headache had only just begun.

That energy…it was so familiar. He knew it from a long ago era.

Its arm twitched. Movement. It hadn't moved in hundreds of years. Its eyes slowly opened, there were slits in a formless body. Glowing red eyes illuminated the cave it was in.

He had some planning to do.

A/N: So what'd ya guys think? Interesting at all? I hope the POV shifts came across as understandable. Anyways, it was fun writing Kagome but I looove writing Sesshoumaru, it's fun being arrogant haha. In other news, I have a program where I am shadowing doctors for ten days, so no computer *cries* which means no updates for at least two weeks. But please review and tell me what you think! I love critique or offers on plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back from my trip! As you can probably tell already, this chapter is a lot longer than my others, so I believe it makes up for the late update. Hope you enjoy and please review when your done!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch 3. First Day Back

…...

"Kagooooome! Rise and shine sweetheart!"

"Ugh…" This was Kagome's ever so articulate reply to her mother in the morning. Needless to say, it took a while for her brain to truly start functioning.

"Come on Kagome, I made fresh coffee and have toast waiting for you! It'll get cold!"

Kagome shot straight up out of bed into a wobbly standing position. Her mom knew that the mention of coffee would always get the caffeine-addicted girl up. With the need for hot coffee pushing her, Kagome dragged herself down the stairs, looking almost zombie-like with her intense bed head and sleepy features.

"Haha, I can tell Kagome's back because her bed-head! You know she's been sleeping all night for it to be that crazy!" Souta giggled at his sister's disheveled appearance but she just ignored him, or rather didn't even register what he said.

"Whatever guys, just give me the mug…please."

Kagome's mom handed her the mug and Kagome finally got her first sip of caffeine for the day. Already her system was starting to speed up and her brain's gears were running up to at least 50%.

"Thanks, mom. I appreciate it."

"It's OK, darling. I mean, it is your first day back at school!"

Kagome's eyes squinted shut. Why did she ever agree to go back? She was entering in midway through fall semester of her junior year; she had a lot of catching up to do. And who knows what "diseases" she's had that were probably embarrassing to say the least. Going back will no doubt be an absolute nightmare.

She nibbled on some toast and downed the rest of the coffee. She had a bus to make at 7:30 sharp and only had twenty minutes to get ready. Buses suck but with her being gone in the past for over a year, there was no time for her to learn how to drive. She would work on that one ASAP though.

Jogging to the bathroom, she did a mad search for her toothbrush, not seeing it originally where she had left it last- right in front of her in a glass cup near the sink. Once she finally located it, she rapidly brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection in the mirror, coming up with a battle plan to conquer her wily appearance.

_OK, first let's deal with this hair._ It was sticking up straight in all directions, daringly defying gravity for all it was worth. She went over to the bathtub and turned the faucet on, there was no way to control her hair other than to start from scratch today. When the water warmed up a bit, she stuck her head under the faucet and let the lukewarm water ripple over her ebony locks. They were so dark sometimes that they almost had blue highlights in them. Flipping her entire head back, sending her hair flying with it and spraying the walls with water, she stood up and towel-dried it to make it dry quicker.

She wrapped it on her head in the towel- first mission, complete. Now, on to the face. Before, she had rarely worn makeup, maybe just a little mascara on celebratory occasions or picture days. Unlike before, she wasn't an innocent little girl anymore that was all smiles. She had changed…for better or worse she had yet to find out.

She grabbed her rarely-used and probably expired eyeliner to start with. Fortunately, she had seen Sango do her makeup routine thousands of times and knew how to apply the basics. She outlined her eyes in the black liner, making her eyes come to points and look intense already. As she finished, she decided that a bit of dark eye shadow would go well with her new self also. She created a wonderfully dark smoky eye that practically pierced into anyone that looked her dead on.

She looked at her finished product and smirked to herself. She was no longer silly, little Kagome that handed her heart out to anyone with sweet promises. She was a new person, one who had gone through hell and back and was not about to put up with any bullshit from anyone.

She let her hair down from the towel and blow-dried it enough to where she could run her flat iron over it without it becoming a frizzy mess. She hadn't realized how long her raven hair had gotten until she straightened it and it was just bouncing lightly off her mid-back. _Perfect._

She ran as fast as she could back to her room and started flinging outfits out of her closet as she considered them then decided against it. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! Where are some decent clothes?_

At last, Kagome finally settled on a semi-tight red tee-shirt that showed a tempting amount of midriff and a pair of black skinny jeans that she thankfully still fit into. Overall, she had to say she looked kind of hot, which was so different. Now, she looked older than her age instead of younger; harsh and unapproachable instead of bubbly and friendly. It was just how she wanted though.

With not a single second to spare, she grabbed her dark blue shoulder bag from the doorway and had to run to make the bus. Unfortunately, when she ran from the past, she left her beloved over-sized yellow backpack. That thing must have had a secret dimension built inside with all the stuff it could hold. But her new shoulder bag would have to do.

As she walked up the bus stairs, she could feel all eyes staring openly at her. Maybe they didn't even recognize her anymore, or even worse, maybe they thought she had finally lost it due to her never-ending list of illnesses. Who knew, right? No one even had the notion to say hi to her even enter their mind.

Kagome found an empty seat near the middle of the bus. The back was practically filled, but she refused to sit with the underclassmen in the front. It was bad enough she had to be on this devil machine in the first place.

As the bus finally halted to a stop in front of her high school, she had never been so glad to see it before. She could have sworn that the bus driver was legitimately attempting to kill them all. She would easily believe that the driver was some sort of sick psychopath that got pleasure out of terrifying kids who simply needed public transportation. Although, the driver herself was sort of friendly in an I-kind-of-hate-my-job/life way but will still be nice to the kids I'm apparently trying to kill with my awful driving.

The school, though, was little better than the awful bus. It was plain and utterly simple, almost prison-like some would say. Just another school.

_OK, Kags, pull it together. Just gotta get to the guidance office for my classes and then find them before I'm late. Ugh, just pleeaaaase don't let me be late!_

In attempts to maintain her punctuality, Kagome fast-walked down the halls, earning more than just a few glances. No one besides her four best friends remembered her, but would they even recognize her now?

She made her way to the imposing door with the bleak message 'Guidance Office' on its frame. Taking a deep breath to settle herself and mentally try to prepare for the first day back, she opened the door and walked in with a perfect façade of confidence.

"Excuse me, Miss, but can I ask your assistance? I need help getting my class schedule." The only sign of Kagome's almost overwhelming nervousness was that she twirled her long hair around her slender finger over and over.

"Name, please." The woman was getting along in age and had wedged brown hair and appeared fairly normal with a well-practiced monotone voice that never gave away her true thoughts.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

The woman, whose nametag was actually covered by her blouse, lowered her glasses and typed something into the keyboard as she worked the computer like she did every day.

"Ahh, finally coming back are we? Well, since you have so many credits to make up, your lunch class was automatically turned into another academic one. You will also most likely have to do summer school if you want to dream of graduating with your class, so please start to consider that into your future plans. It will be quite costly also. But here is your schedule, have a nice day."

With that, the woman handed Kagome her schedule and went back to sorting through her formidable stack of paperwork. All of this sudden information had Kagome reeling and she felt like she may faint from the stress of it all.

"Uhh, thank you very much." She briskly exited and made her way to the nearest bathroom. Luckily, a stall was available and she rushed right in before she passed out.

Kagome's head was bent down between her knees and her breathing was a bit too fast for a normal person. Being back at school was already overwhelming her, and she really considered leaving, going home, and never coming back. But she was already here, so what the hell. Finally, as the first bell rang warned the students that classes start in five minutes, she looked at her schedule.

1st- Algebra 3 _Oh Shit what's 2+2 anymore?_

2nd- Language Arts _OK, I might be able to survive._

3rd- History _Eh, not too bad I hope. I've heard good things about the teacher. _

4th- English _Kill me now, please. _

5th- Biology _Thank God I rock at science. _

6th- Homeroom (Every Tuesday and Friday) _I don't even know anyone anymore!_

Needless to say, it was going to be a long day…and Kagome was already late to first.

"Dammit!" She had lost track of time thinking about everything that she hadn't even heard the starting bell.

With a blast of energy, Kagome slammed open the stall door and ran as fast as she could down the halls, pushing herself to nearly demonic speed. All would have gone well until she ran into a certain blockage. Literally, ran into a 'road block.'

"Oh! Kagome-san! Can that really be you?" Papers were flying everywhere, lazily drifting all around the boy and Kagome. _I give up, kill me now. _

"Haha…ya Hojo-san, it is. Sorry for running into you, I was and am still late for first period…" All she wanted to do was run even faster now down the hall and take safety in a classroom where this puppy-like boy couldn't follow her.

"B-but your Wernicke Aphasia! I thought you'd never be back! I was nearly heartbroken when I heard…I hope you got the gifts I sent you."

Oh, she did. Her Grandpa had saved them all and stored them in a shed out back. The poor shed was nearly full of Hojo's 'wonderful gifts.' Kagome reeeaaally needed to get away now or better yet, twenty seconds ago.

"Yes Hojo-san, but I have to get to class now. Sorry!" She managed to wave back out of politeness as she resumed running down the hall to Math. Although, she did feel sort of bad after knocking all of the papers from him and not staying to pick them up…but come on, he creeps her out!

Finally, she made it to the room. This school was way too big. With one last gulp of breath, Kagome steeled herself and pushed open the wooden door leading to her future classmates for the next few months.

"Sorry I'm late Harada-sensei. I had trouble finding the classroom." All eyes were on her and all mouths were agape at their utter shock of seeing her now and especially like this. It made her more than upset that everyone had to stare so blatantly at her, didn't anyone have any decency anymore?

"Do not let it happen again Miss Higurashi."

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Four girls squealed out her name and jumped up and rushed to greet her, although there were a bit more hesitant than usual.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome just didn't have it in her to be the uber-hyped up girl she once was. Hopefully, they'd still be her friend though.

"Umm…not much, let's grab a seat though, k?" Aiko, the 'leader' of the gang piped up and started to lead everyone back towards the back of the classroom where they always sat. The front's for losers.

After the professor handed Kagome the books she'd need for the class and some older ones to use to catch up, the girls sat in the back and caught up on old times, completely ignoring their professor. And even though Kagome did need to know what he was teaching, it's not like she could just ignore her friends.

"So we've missed you like sooooo much Kagome! I can't believe all those weird diseases you've caught! Wait, your not contagious…are you?" Fuji's eyes widened and she subtly moved away from Kagome as she considered the last part of her statement. Who know what this girl still had!

"No, Fuji, I don't have anything at the moment."

"Well I'm just glad you're all better Kagome! But how in the world are you going to make up all the school you've missed?" Hajime was always a sweetheart who honestly cared about her friends. She was probably the only real person in the little group of girls who wouldn't judge Kagome for her new attitude and appearance.

"Don't worry, Hajime, I'll figure it out. I do have to take summer school though." Just the thought of school during summer made Kagome sigh in anguish that she'd be stuck in this damn building forever!

"Ya, ya, disease and school. But what the hell are you dressing like girl? Did you watch some bad fashion shows while you were sick in bed? God, at least you're not as bad as that new freak, uhhhh what's her name, Manami?"

"It's Takaki, Asuka. But Aiko, you shouldn't be so mean, I mean it's not her fault she's a weird army brat."

"Ya but when I have to see her everyday, it becomes my problem. I mean she just came here like a few weeks ago, so she can probably still transfer classes so she's not in any of mine. I can only handle so much weirdness, ya know."

_Holy fuck where are my friends and who the fuck are these people?_ Had Kagome really missed that much that she barely even knew her friends anymore? They used to be so kind and silly, but now this? Were they that mean group of girls you see on TV who think they own everything and everyone? What in the world…

Kagome also happened to look down at the girl they were gossiping about. She looked pretty tiny and had extremely angled blonde hair that was teased up for volume and actually made Kagome a bit envious because even if she only saw the back of her, she could tell she was probably beautiful.

"HEY! Bitches in the back! Can you stop fucking criticizing me and listen to the teacher? Jesus, some people…"

Every jaw in the room dropped to the floor, including Kagome's and Mr. Harada's.

"Uhhh…yes! Girls in the back, please be silent. But Miss Takaki, we will need to speak later about your choice of words."

High school sucked. Already, Kagome felt like an alien among her friends and she prayed that she didn't just make an enemy with the new girl. Her head nearly slapped against her desk- she no longer had friends she wanted to associate with and still barely knew where her next class was…and she couldn't even get lunch! _In conclusion, ladies and gentlemen, high school sucks…big time. _

…...

_I quit, I quit, I quit, I fucking quiiiiit!_ The day had gotten considerably worse. Kagome didn't know anyone, literally anyone, in her next 3 classes and was starving to the point where her stomach interrupted at least twenty times. _OK, I know this is bad, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to fourth period. I'm going to get some damn food, and stat!_

As Kagome finally got her tray filled to the brim with lunch foods, she surveyed her surroundings, looking for any open table to sit alone and stuff her face. As her luck would have it, the only table not filled with students housed the one that she had already had an issue with. Asuka. _Why? Someone is sooooo out to get me!_ Her lips tightened together and she hardened herself for rejection as she marched up to the table.

"Hey, you're Takaki, Asuka right? Umm, do you think I could sit here?" Kagome's hand was rapidly twirling her hair. For some reason, she felt some kind of odd connection with this girl she'd never met and had the gut instinct that they'd be friends if she was given the chance.

Asuka titled her head up from her book so that Kagome could see her beautiful icy eyes that could pierce someone's soul. "Sure." Her head dropped back down to her book and her swing bangs shadowed her face so one could only see her straight nose and naturally pouting lips.

_OK…definitely only part Asian. No wonder her hair is so blonde._

"Thanks." Kagome put her shoulder bag beside her and sat opposite to the other girl, feeling a bit uncomfortable about what to do now. _Well, when in doubt…eat!_

For possibly the next ten to fifteen minutes, Kagome sat there and ate like she used to. She was dead to the world and if anyone had even attempted to touch her food she'd have probably bitten them. When her stomach was a little bit painfully full, she looked up and found Asuka gaping at her, book down and all.

"Do I have food on my face?" Dammit, Kagome hated it when she had some embarrassing piece of who-knows-what on her face.

"Umm…no, you're fine. I've just never seen anyone so tiny eat that fast."

_Well she's never seen…a certain someone eat before then._ "Oh, haha, ya I do that sometimes. Sorry. And I'm not that tiny, 5'8" to be exact."

"Eh I guess that's pretty tall for a Japanese person."

"I'm taller than you though!"

"So what? I didn't just eat my weight in food in ten minutes!"

Right as the tension started to mount, Kagome just burst out laughing at the situation. She couldn't stop and had succeeded in confusing the new girl once again.

"What the hell's so funny, eh?

"Hahaha….just this…haha…situation! We're getting riled up about size! Hahaha."

"Well, ya. It is kind of funny. By the way, I'm Takaki Asuka. Actually half American, half Japanese."

"Higurashi, Kagome. Uhh, full Japanese as you can probably tell and I live about 15 minutes away. At a shrine actually of all things." It was always so awkward tell people that she lived in a shrine, most people just thought she must be like super weird or something.

"Holy shit! That's fucking awesome! You have to let me visit! I mean, if you're not too busy or anything…"

"Nah, that'd be great actually. If you didn't notice, I don't really know anyone anymore. I've been, uh, sick for a bit over a year. So this is a bit overwhelming."

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Better now?"

"Yes, thank you. So where are you from?"

"Born here but moved to the US when I was really little and then my father got assigned back here so here I am! Living at the army base about thirty minutes away on a good day. This was the only good school remotely near the base so yup."

"Wow, harsh. But how do you know Japanese so well? You speak so fluently and you're even in the normal classes." Kagome's English was special, to say the least. Especially since she'd been tramping around the past for so long she'd forgotten a lot of it already.

"Well my mom only speaks a little English and my father's fluent in both, so I've been raised in both for as long as I can remember. But, if you don't mind me saying, you do have a bit of an odd accent to yours that I've never heard before. What is it?"

_Fuck! I knew the past people talked differently!_ "Oh, uhh, well…my mom! She's uhh, from South Japan. So…ya…haha."

"Umm, OK. So what class you heading to next? This one's almost over." A glance at the bell told them that they had ten minutes left.

"Let's see…" Kagome got out her schedule and searched for her 5th period class. "I have bio with Mr. Watsuri. You?"

"Hot damn, same! So what, we have three classes together? 1st, 4th, and 5th?"

"Well about this class…I'm actually skipping. English of course haha. With my being gone so much, I don't have room for a lunch class and I have to take fucking summer school. It's going to suck."

"Damn, sorry girl. Well, I guess I'll see you at the beginning and end of the day. So I'll kick some ass during the middle and then tell you all about it at the end." Kagome smiled back when Asuka gave her a goofy grin that was too big for her face, but it was so funny that Kagome laughed and smiled even bigger. It was the first time since she's been back that she's laughed because something actually made her happy. Hopefully, this new friendship would last a while.

"Well I will manage to do likewise, and then we'll get the oddest stares from Mr. Watsuri when he hears our tales of asskicking."

"Agreed." Asuka's smile was brilliant, although Kagome could still tell that she was holding back something deep inside her.

Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiing.

"Well, guess that's the bell. Let's walk together Ms. I eat my weight in food."

"Haha. Whatever shrimp." They glared playfully at each other, knowing that they were already comfortable enough to joke off the other like that.

They were the first ones in the room besides the teacher and chose prime seats in the middle. Not awkwardly in the front, but not in the back where all the slackers sit. Kagome had to Ace the rest of high school if she ever wanted to hope to get into a good college.

"Oh, shit…" _Dammit, dammit dammit!_

"What?" Asuka looked around the classroom but only saw a plain-looking boy walk in. "Is there something wrong?"

"Shhhhh! Don't be loud!" _It's settled, some God has it out for her. _"You know the boy that just walked in with brownish hair?"

"Ya, what about em? He hurt you?"

"Haha, about the farthest thing from it! He's admired me since the very start of high school and with all of my, uhh, illnesses, he's tried to constantly bring me things. It's so creepy but I can't tell him to bug off. Plus, I don't need any more enemies."

"More? You just came back today."

"Well, after my former friends insulted you like that, I kinda told them off in the hall. It was not pretty at all but I just can't be around people like that. Don't have enough time to waste on being fake like them."

"Wow…umm, thanks."

"No prob." Kagome shot her one of her infamous smiles.

"Higurashi-san! How are you feeling?" His eyes were as big as saucers as he asked Kagome. It was so weird that he had some sort of obsession with her. And of course he had sat in the seat directly to the right of her. _Whatever, I can deal with it as long as he doesn't ask me out or anything. _

"Fine, thank you." Kagome tried to pull out her science binder to get ready but Hojo would no drop it.

"Oh well that's fantastic! And how are your classes? Do you remember anyone? Have any of your teachers given you a hard time? Ha-"

"No, Hojo. Everything's been fine. By the way, this is my new friend, Takaki, Asuka."

"'Sup." Asuka gave the boy a slight nod of her head to signify that she noticed his presence.

"Why hello Takaki-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're so wonderful to be a friend of Kagome's when she's been out for so long and-"

"It's not hard, she's a cool chick." Asuka turned to Kagome and winked, letting her know that she'd help out with their current Hojo problem.

"Yes. Anyways, Higurashi-san-"

"Kagome will work fine Hojo. I've known you for long enough."

"Umm, yes…Kagome-san. Anyways, I was wondering that since you're feeling well if you would like to come to the park with me today. It has great scenery and lots of benches in case you get tired. So what do you think?"

"Well, I…uhhh…you see…"

"You see, Hojo, Kagome's actually goin' to a job interview where I work this afternoon. Gotta make money to save for college, you know?"

"Ya, sorry Hojo. Some other time, OK?"

"Sure…" Hojo finally opened up his binder and started reviewing the prior lesson. Crisis adverted for today.

Kagome turned to her blonde friend and mouthed 'thank you!' to her. She had just blew off Hojo for her, and there was no way she was serious about a job…right? Ha, of course not!

Class went as expected- painfully boring and confusing because the professor might have well been speaking another language for all that Kagome could understand. She had a hell of a lot of catching up to do. At least she had made a new friend, who seemed pretty smart actually, to help her through it all.

"So Kagome, what do ya think?" Asuka questioned as the bell finally sang out its last tune for the day as kids started piling out of the classroom like ants marching to steal someone's picnic.

"Huh? Think about what?"

"Well…I mean I was kinda serious about that job…I think it'd be really cool to actually know someone I work with and it looks awesome on a college application. Plus, who can deny some extra cash?"

"Umm, I don't know. I've never even though about having a job before…and I guess now that I'm here…Haha, I mean uhh better now I should have some spare time. What job is it?"

"I think it'd be better to just take you there, k?"

"I guess…" _Oh dear God, please don't let her be some kind of really weird creep! I need a friend!"_

…...

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there's a Mr. Hashimoto on line 2." That evil little box on his desk gave Sesshoumaru such a headache sometimes, especially when he knew that only bad news came from his receptionist.

"Hnn." He dismissed the receptionist and picked up the evil, old-fashioned phone that he had grown to dislike so much in its years of usage. "What is it?"

"Hey Sesshoumaru, just called to say that we have a slight change of plans. The restaurant we were meeting at is closed for renovations, but I know another one that's a good time and good food. So it that OK?"

"Do not mess up again. This time, this Sesshoumaru will stand it. What is the name of the place?"

"It's called The Maid Café and it's about twenty minutes from your office. So meet there in thirty?"

"Do not be late." With that, Sesshoumaru slammed down the receiver. He hated when plans changed at the last minute; preparing was his forte. He looked down at his laptop and did a search on the restaurant…maybe it would be an interesting experience.

He glanced at the clock on the opposing wall, it was 3:30 and he had to leave in a matter of mere minutes. He then sent in a note to his receptionist telling her that he would be leaving shortly and would be out for a few hours. Having that done, Sesshoumaru grabbed his suit jacket and headed out into the crisp afternoon.

…...

The building stood out among its surroundings to say the least. It's gothic style architecture was so severely different that all of its neighboring buildings that this one seemed to have landed in the middle of downtown Tokyo from the sky of a past European era. It was all black and white- black imposing door with a white handle, black arched window frames with white trimmings, and even it sign, 'The Maid Café' was in gothic type with white frills bordering each letter.

It was unique to say the least. And that is exactly what Kagome though as a cab dropped her and her new friend Asuka off in front of it façade. _Where the hell did this place come from? And I thought I had gone into the past…_

"Well, here we are. What do you think?"

"It's…very unique?" Kagome had trouble finding the right word that wouldn't give away all of her hesitations about just entering the odd building.

"Haha, I completely understand. Trust me, the first time I came here, I was like what the hell is this place? But it's so much fun to work at and it's only about fifteen minutes from your house."

"So…what exactly is this job? I'm not very good at dancing if that's what it is…"

"WHAT? Dancing? Haha, what do you think this is? Some exotic nightclub? Oh Gods no, it's a unique restaurant!"

"Oh haha sorry then." How could she be so silly, what kind of person someone just met would drag them to work at a nightclub? Very few she hoped. "So you're a waitress?"

"Bet your ass I am! Can make up to one hundred and fifty in tips in one shift. It's pretty great honestly. And the manager is super cool, I'll introduce you." Asuka was smiling at Kagome, trying to calm her down a bit because she could sense the hesitation and nervousness rolling off of her.

They opened the doors and were instantly greeted with the fresh sent of burning incense and a calm aura of the entire place. It was still in the black a white motif, but definitely dulled down from the outside. It had subtle undertones of class and one could tell it was in good management. And Kagome had to say, the outfits were utterly adorable!

"Oi, Higuchi-san, I have some new meat for ya!" Asuka exclaimed through the little restaurant, earning her some giggles from the other "maids."

"What have I told you about yelling Asuka? Cut it out! Anyways, what do you need? You're off today." The woman who addressed Asuka was actually quite stunning, Kagome could tell that she had more years behind her than what was shown but she still looked good for any age. And her sleek black pants suit showed off her body in a way that flattered her form but was not inappropriate at all.

"My friend here, Kagome, is interested in filling that open position as a waitress."

The woman turned her gaze to Kagome, who had kept silent through the whole exchange. "Have you worked before?"

"N-no, mam." Why was she so nervous? Maybe this place wouldn't actually be so bad to work at, it looked pretty cool.

"Perfect. You available often?"

"Yes, any weekday or weekend."

"OK…I'll need you to fill out some forms while I go scrounge an outfit for you. What, size 3 right?"

"Actually, yes."

"Good. Because that's the only size we have left. Asuka, talk to Kagome a bit about the position and get your outfit on to show her, you two would look adorable together!"

As the woman walked off, Kagome was utterly shocked that just like that, she had a job! "Asuka, that was awesome! I can't believe I have a job at a place like this! It's so cool! Thank you thank you thank you th-"

"It's all good, Kagome. I'm glad you came! Anyways, lemme show you my outfit so you can be totally jealous until you see yours!" With that, Asuka pranced off down a side hallway into what looked like a break room to apparently change.

A few minutes passed until Asuka came out, but when she did, Kagome's eye widened and she wondered what in the world her costume was going to be. Asuka's top layers of her hair were up in super cute pigtails that flowed down toward her black lace choker that her tight, midriff top looped through. It showed just enough cleavage to leave a bit to imagination and displayed her flat, tan stomach. _Was she always this tan? _Kagome wondered.

Her skirt was huge and had tool covered the outside but was also quite short and looked even shorter with the thigh-high stockings she had on. The foxy outfit was brought together by her black hand gloves she had on and dangling black pearls from her first holes.

"Holy shit, that outfit is so hot! But I don't know if I could wear something like that…" Kagome had always dressed moderately and tried to not show too much if she could help it. She would never imagine wearing an outfit similar to this. But…she wasn't that Kagome anymore. She was different and could handle some sexy work outfits that she had to admit looked awesome.

"It's OK, I though the same thing when I first started. When you're serving people though, it's so much fun to be dressed like a funky maid that I don't even think about it anymore. Oh! Here comes Ms. Higuchi." Asuka nodded her head towards the approaching manager to alert Kagome.

"OK…Kagome, right? Yes. Anyways, will you go to the back and try this on? I think it'll fit." She handed Kagome the outfit and gave her a push to the break room.

…...

The building stuck out like a sore thumb. Humans and their need to be unique. He approached the door that was just inches taller than himself and took a look around. There were girls dressed in maid-like outfits running around the place taking orders and serving food. Surprisingly, it was quasi busy with customers.

The hostess asked if he had a reservation to which he replied with Hashimoto and the waitress' face lit up with recognition. "Oh, you must be Sesshoumaru-sama! Right this way, please."

Sesshoumaru's partner was sitting alone at a table glancing over the menu. "Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru," the man replied after Sesshoumaru had taken a seat and the hostess left.

Sesshoumaru looked at the man across from him. He had barely grown up in five hundred years it seemed like. He was almost as tall as himself and was built very lean with a lanky torso that some women would find quite attractive. His bright red hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail with his light bangs covering part of his forehead. His green eyes shimmered in constant mischief and Sesshoumaru wondered if he was always scheming about pranks and immature things of the nature.

"Yes. Good afternoon, Shippou."

"So did you ever find out about that blast from your district? I'm still reeling from that raw power."

"Its origins are-" A waitress approached to take their drink orders and hurried off to fill them. "As I was saying, the origins are still unknown. I have had the demons in the police look into it but no one has any theories."

"Ugh, how confusing. I just hope it doesn't happen again or else any demon too close to it may be in some trouble. You agree that it was a similar blast used by the mikos?"

"Hnn."

"We'll definitely need to keep our eye on it…Damn, speaking of keeping our eyes on things…" Shippou nodded towards two girls who were standing together with their hands around each other's hips posing for a picture. He had always preferred demons, but these chicks were hot! Especially that little blonde…but the raven haired one looked eerily familiar…

Sesshoumaru finally turned around to see what his partner was gawking at and was actually mildly surprised at what he saw. Two humans, one blonde and one with black hair, were posing together in front of what looked like the manager. But what really got him was the taller, ebony-haired one. _She gives off a strange aura. This Sesshoumaru cannot place it, but it somehow feels familiar. _

The girl was dressed in a very intriguing outfit that was quite appealing- for a human of course. Her hair was straight down to her mid back and she was wearing a white collared, long-sleeved black top that had white cuffs at the wrists. But the appealing aspect was that the top ended just below her bust, giving everyone a pleasurable view of her toned stomach and hips. She also had on a pair of low-rider black skinny jeans that made her legs look like they went on forever. Overall, the outfit was extremely sexy and Sesshoumaru was sure that plenty of human males would attempt to pick up the girl if she worked there.

Even with the outfit though, Sesshoumaru sensed something from her that he could still not place. So, he chose to ignore it and snapped his business partner out of his daze and went on to talk about his new company and plans.

…...

"So…what do you think?" Kagome blushed as she saw her image in the full-sized mirror tucked away in the hallway. She had to admit, she did look quite attractive.

"Damn Kagome, you look hot!" Asuka winked playfully and nudged her friend, trying to get her to accept the change and be comfortable with herself.

"Uhh, thanks."

"Anyways, you two come together, I have a feeling that you guys would picture together perfectly!" Ms. Higuchi pulled out her Nikon Coolpix L100 camera and motioned for the girls to come together.

They smirked and came together so that their hips were curved in towards each others and their arms were wrapped around the other's waist. It was a pose that was cute yet mildly sexy with the outfits they were wearing. The camera flashed and the moment was caught on film.

"So Kagome, call in tomorrow and I'll give you your schedule and training. And you, Miss Asuka will be training her. By the way, do not be surprised if you see this picture pop up somewhere, it's to die for."

"Sweet." Asuka seemed to be completely relaxed with her boss, so hopefully she wasn't crazy or anything.

"OK girls, leave those in your lockers- Kagome just find an empty one- and you two can head out. Bye!"

As Ms. Higuchi walked off, the girls headed to the break room to take off their outfits. It was a bit overwhelming to Kagome that she had gotten a job at a gothic-style restaurant that gave her a revealing outfit to wear and was pretty close to home. _What in the world have I gotten myself into?_ Hopefully, it would be fun.

As they walked back out towards the cab through the restaurant, Kagome practically stopped dead in her tracks. The hairs on her neck were standing straight up and she could feel her muscles automatically tense in anticipation. Her friend obviously noticed as she gave her a strange look.

"Everything OK Kagome?" Worry flashed through Asuka's eyes as her friend had almost stopped mid step.

"Ya…I'm fine." She quickly scanned her surroundings for where the demon aura came from that felt as powerful and overwhelming as a hurricane. As she scanned, she spotted two odd looking men sitting together. The one with his back to her had long, gorgeous silver hair and she could assume that he was a demon. Fortunately, Kagome had noticed that since she's been back, she could see through a demon's mask into their true form that they hide from humans.

Even the man opposite from him was very wild looking with his bushy hair and green eyes that looked terribly familiar. But it pained her to see features so similar to a past kitsune's that she turned and marched out the door, thoroughly unsettled by the men's presence.

"That was weird…" Asuka mumbled under her breath.

"What?" There was no way that she could sense demons, right? Kagome was the only one she knew in this era who could do that.

"Oh…uhhh, nothing. Anyways, here's your cab! I'm taking a different one home since I live so far away. See ya tomorrow girl!"

"See ya!" Kagome waved back as she got into the cab.

What a ridiculous first day back. A new friend, a new job, and a run in with some demons she hoped didn't notice her and that she'd never have to encounter again. But life works in mysterious ways, so who knows?

…...

Wow, so this took me like 3 days just to write it all. By far the longest chapter and I'm pretty damn proud of myself if I must say! Anyways, hopes this makes up for the absence, but the forum I went to was sooooo worth it. So please review with ideas, criticism, compliments, whatever! Reviews truly do make my day haha. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear, it's been a while. I'm so sorry about that but the end of my summer ran away without me knowing and I've found myself in college haha. But I hope this super ridiculously long chapter will make up for it! I also appreciate all the people who've added my story to their watch list since I haven't gotten many new reviews…but hopefully that'll change after this chapter. Watch for POV shifts! Anyways, enough blabbering so on with the story! Enjoy!

Ch. 4- Spring Break

…

Somehow she had done it. Kagome had managed to survive through her first semester back and even a chunk of the second. She'd never worked so hard in her life though and felt like she deserved a school-free break. Which is what she was currently about to do.

"Kagome dear, are you certain you have all of the things you need? I won't be able to drive there and give them to you!" Three days on the shore of Japan at one of the hottest beaches were in store for Kagome and Asuka. Did anyone mention that they were also three days with no parental supervision? Yes, please do not forget to mention that.

"Yes mom, I'm sure I have everything. Don't worry so much." Her mom was a total worry wart. And it's not like it'd be the end of the world if Kagome forgot something, there will be stores all around them, right?

_This is going to be great!_

_Hooooonk. Hoooooonk_.

"Well, darling it seems like your ride has arrived. Please, for me, be safe and call right when you get to the hotel!"

"Yes mom, of course. I'll miss you too."

As her daughter waved bye from the doorway, Ms. Higurashi waved back and held back a slight tear. It still pained her to see Kagome go off anywhere after she finally came back.

…

"Girl, you ready to hit the beach?"

Kagome made sure to shut the front door before she spoke. "Hell ya!" She fist pumped into the air; who wouldn't be super excited about an unsupervised trip to the beach?

"Well strap in." Asuka smirked as she started up her new car. A Hyundai Sonata to be exact. A decent car, but it didn't matter to Asuka, she loved it like a Ferrari anyways.

"With pleasure! By the way, you look cute." Asuka was wearing tan cut-off shorts and a cute cream-colored tank top that was all brought together by the oversized sunhat she insisted on bringing for the beach. What a dork.

"Haha, thanks. You too." Kagome hadn't really tried- she'd get dressed up when they went out to eat tonight. For now though, she had on some cute blue-jean shorts and a tie-dye top that curved with her body.

As they started to move away form Kagome's house, she saw her mom's glance through the window adjacent to the front door and waved to her to try to comfort her nerves. The drive was only about three hours and four on a bad day. They had gone over the route over a thousand times it seemed, and Kagome swore she had a dream about drawing it too.

"Off we go to paaaaaartay!" Asuka honked the horn for good measure and they speed into the sun, scenes of the beach and sunbathing dancing before them.

…

"Ho-ly shit. This place is…"

"FANTASTIC!" The two girls turned to each other and giggled uncontrollably, how could they not when their hotel was literally on the beach and looked like the coolest place ever.

And it only took an extra hour to get there. Who reads maps anyways? Well, Kagome swore she would learn when she got home because that detour was horrible. But it didn't matter anymore; Kagome and her best friend were alone in an awesome hotel together for two nights.

"Ahhhhhh, this is great!" Asuka pounced on her bed that she had claimed because it was near the window and she always had to sleep near a window. It creaked under her presence but sprung her up just the same.

"Come on you dork, we need to unpack and find somewhere to eat! You know you don't want to be around me when I'm hungry!"

Asuka shuddered at the thought- she had experienced it once before and had nightmares for a week. No one should ever see Kagome when she's truly hungry.

"OK, OK!" She hopped off the bed, pouting a bit because it was so much fun to jump on those awful springs. "So…clothes first?"

After the two girls finished unpacking, they collapsed on the bed and took a good look around their new temporary home. Its walls were a calming dulled yellow and it came with a mini-kitchen stocked with a microwave and a mini-refrigerator. A closet was to the right of the door and there was a small bed-side desk separating the two beds that matched the much larger one facing them that held the medium-sized television. From the living room area, which had two small sofas and a coffee table, one could walk through a door to get to the bedroom, which was the really interesting part of their room. And in their room was the best feature of the whole thing- a huge sliding glass door that covered almost the entire wall that led straight out to the beach.

It was a beautiful sight outside of that window and the girls couldn't wait to play on the beach, but first things first, they had to get some food.

…

"Thank you!" Kagome yelled out to the doorman as he opened the door for the two young ladies. He had to admit, his job did have its perks sometimes, and getting to see hot girls was definitely one of them.

Asuka located her car and whipped out the evil map that neither of them could really read. "So it looks like there's a really good seafood joint up ahead about a mile. Sound OK?"

"Honestly, I think car tires sound OK right now haha." Just for emphasis, Kagome's stomach gave out a little growl.

"Well…off we go! Again, I guess." Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. _Please don't let us get lost again!_

Well, they found the restaurant alright. But the parking was a completely different story. It took them about twenty minutes just to locate a spot because the place was so packed. At least it would hopefully be worth the wait.

As they got to the front of the line, the host's jaw just about hit the floor when he saw them. Asuka had on a black dress that clung to her curves and emphasized her bust and cut off mid-thigh. Luckily she worked out regularly or else she'd never be able to pull it off. Her makeup was dark and sultry and her lips were painted a crimson red to contrast her tan skin and blonde hair.

Kagome also looked pretty fantastic that night. She wore a dark maroon dress that had a v-neck line and a cut-out back that just swept over the top of her underwear line. It cut off above her knee and was fitting but not as tight as Asuka's. Her makeup was also dark but with tints of maroon that matched her dress and her dark lipstick and perfectly straight hair completed her ensemble remarkably.

"Uhh…r-right this way p-please." The starry-eyed host tried to lead them to a table.

"Hasn't everyone else been waiting for a table though?" As Kagome looked around, she saw plenty of other couples that appeared to have been waiting for quite some time now.

"Come on Kags! Don't be righteous now!" Asuka hissed to Kagome who obviously wasn't OK with skipping over everyone else.

"I-I guess they have…" The host sputtered out, horribly embarrassed that his sneaky tactics didn't work this time and upset that she was calling him out for it.

"Well, we will wait in line like everyone else if you don't mind…Ryou," Kagome stated calmly as she read his nametag.

"Excuse miss, is there a problem?" A burly manager appeared at Ryou's side, apparently upset because he must have heard the whole conversation.

"Kagomeeee!" Asuka hissed. She absolutely hated it when Kagome had to be all morally right and crap all the time.

"Just that Ryou here tried to skip over all of these other customers and give us a seat before we waited."

"Yes, well do not worry miss…?"

"Higurashi."

"Yes. Miss Higurashi, I will assure you that Ryou here will not be doing this again. You," he pointed his pudgy finger at Ryou, "come to my office, we need to talk in the back."

The look of horror and anger on the boy's face made Kagome feel partially guilty that she had caused him trouble, but she really did not appreciate when people tried to treat her differently just because she was attractive. And the most the manager would do would be to chew him out, right?

…

"Well this place truly lived up to its name." Asuka patted her now bloated stomach just for emphasis.

"Haha yeah, it was really good." Unfortunately, Kagome did not eat that much because of her guilty feelings towards the host that she feared she had gotten fired. She never meant to do that, just try to teach him a small lesson. But apparently, he had done it before.

But what unnerved her most was when he was leaving the restaurant. It was obvious that he was extremely upset by the way he stormed out of the place. As he was leaving though, he turned and spotted her, instantly making eye contact. It was like a spark between them though, but the kind that was horribly ominous.

Kagome could've sworn that he had a slightly demonic aura as he left, and it worried her because it was tainted with a darkness that she had thought she wouldn't have to deal with again. _At least he's not evil…just tainted. _

Kagome would just make sure to keep an eye out, she knew how vengeful demons could be and didn't want any trouble dealing with one.

"Ready to go space cadet?"

"Huh?"

"You've been totally far away for the whole dinner and barely touched your food. That's not the Kagome I first met whom I honestly thought was going to choke on her food." Asuka was worried about Kagome; she'd been off all night since that host left in a fury.

"Oh…sorry. I just feel kinda shitty because I think I got that boy fired." Her eyes were cast down at the table.

"Kags, it's OK. Obviously he deserved it if he got fired just because of that. I'm sure he did other things before and this was probably just the final strike."

"Maybe." Her eyes glanced up to meet her friend's.

"I'm sure of it! So let's roll our fat asses out of here and head home. Would a movie-popcorn-night cheer you up?"

Kagome smirked at Asuka because she always knew how to make her feel better like any good friend does. "Sounds good. Let's go, scary movies await!"

They left the restaurant and got into the car. As they turned out of the parking lot, Kagome kept feeling off though. She had called in to ask how busy it was…would they keep her phone number? She had announced her last name to the manager…would he remember? Lastly, she kept feeling a pair of eyes follow Asuka's car as they left…

…

"I HATE YOU! I cannot believe that you made me watch all of those horror movies right before we crash! You must really be evil Asuka…"

"Haha, you know you loved every gory minute of it. And if you really need to, I'll come on snuggle with you all night…" Asuka wiggled her eyebrows in a goofily suggestive manner that made Kagome burst out laughing.

"I'll let you know on that one. But um…" Kagome's eyes trailed off down to her own pillow.

"Something you want to say, Kags?" It seemed that for a while now, Kagome had been trying to tell her something obviously important. Asuka could see some deep-rooted hurt in her eyes and she still didn't know its source after all the time they've spent together. _Must've been something complicated…_

"….No! Haha, I was just going to say that we should…" Kagome bit her lip when she said 'no,' "go to the beach tomorrow with our cute new bathing suits and find some nice hotties."

"Definitely pencil me in for that plan. Night Kagome."

"Night Asuka."

_Dammit…_

Kagome had been trying for a while now to let Asuka know everything…everything including the past. But how could she trust that Asuka wouldn't think she's insane? Could anyone she knows from this point on ever find out? Well, Kagome was determined to give it a try for all she's worth on this trip. _It'll happen, and then I'll deal with damage control from there…_

Kagome's eyes lazily shut. Tomorrow would be a day of fun in the sun…for the most part, anyways.

….

"Rise and shiiiiiiiiine!"

_There's no way this is real…please don't tell me this is real…_

"WAKE UP KAGOMEEEE!"

_Damn. _

"Come on, come on!" Asuka bounced over Kagome's bed just to be extra obnoxious and wake her up in the worst way possible on vacation or during anytime for that matter.

"Ugh…I will purify you…"

Asuka's eye's widened. "…What?"

_Fuck. _"You know…like in the stories…haha…" Kagome shoved the girl off of her and sat up half-way, still not wanting to face the morning sun. If there was one thing she disagreed about with her best friend, it would have to be mornings. Kagome hated them with a passion while Asuka was a morning person and somehow simultaneously a night owl.

"OK, OK. I'm up. Geeeeez…" Kagome mumbled to herself mainly.

"Well you best be if you want to have some of the special breakfast that I got us while you were snoring and drooling away!"

"Gross! I do not drool! Or snore!"

"I would definitely argue those points. But anyways, get your butt out of bed for food…and coffee."

"I'm up!" Kagome sprung out of bed as she always does with the mention of coffee. It was Asuka's trump card to use at her advantage against Kagome.

As Kagome downed her coffee, she asked, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I hear that there is a beach nearby…" Kagome rolled her eyes, obviously the beach was right outside their door, "…so I was thinking we could go there and spot us some cute guys and play it from there. Sound good?"

"If I can ever get rid of this bed-head, then yes." With that, the girls prepared for the day.

…

As Kagome slid open the glass door, a fresh breeze blew against her porcelain skin that sparkled the minute sunlight hit it. She really needed a tan though, it looked like Casper the friendly ghost took over her skin pigment.

"Ready?" Asuka bounced slightly at the idea of a day full of fun in the sun, and she hadn't been to the beach in years.

"Oh ya, definitely."

…

From a perspective from across the beach, two boys—Makoto and Daisuke Nagana—spotted two of the hottest chicks on the entire beach. One was a tall and lean beauty with uninterrupted black hair and the other looked like a busty firecracker, you know, the one who you could have a lot of "fun" with.

The tall one with raven hair was wearing a bathing suit in which the top was fashioned to look like a lacy bra and bikini bottoms that were both a dark maroon. The other girl had on a rather cute striped triangle top that showed off her bust and a cute solid bottom that matched the top perfectly.

"Yo, bro. Do you see what I am or am I imagining from heat stroke?" Makoto, the elder of the brothers asked. He had the confidence level of a God and an intelligence level inversely proportional to it. But what the hell, he was good at baseball and knew he was hot. All the girls wanted him. And he wanted that tall babe, and once he wanted something, he always got his way.

"I sure hope not, because that little one looks like she's got curves in the right places," Daisuke, the obviously younger of the two, but only y a year, replied. He was the same as his brother on a deep level, but acted very differently outwardly. Of course he had that ridiculous confidence that comes with his family, but he smothered it with faux pain and loss. It always got the girls—they just can't resist his bullshit mush poetry and "sensitive guy" style. _Mmhmm, Ms. Curves over there can get some of my "special" sensitivity later. _

"So what's the grand plan, Little One?" Makoto knew his brother hated the nickname. He was three inches shorter than himself and hated it. But whatever, it made him feel better to know that he was superior to even his blood relations.

Daisuke glared at his brother. "I don't know Mr. GPA, how about you pick."

"Fuck off. Anyways, these babes are too hot to fuck around with you for. So here's what we'll do—"

…

"This a good spot?"

"I do not care. These sandals are awful and the sand in on fire." No wonder Kagome was pale, she forgot how much sitting around in the sun bothered her, and she had conveniently forgotten how much she hated, repeat hated, the sand. _I'm sure it's some torture device. So evil…getting into the places that it never should be…pure evil. _

"Oh quit bitching, the beach is awesome! And even the sand is so soft, it feels like walking on pillows!" Asuka hadn't been to the beach in about five years she thinks, which is when both her parents had a job and money was in surplus. No thinking about that now.

"Whatev. Let's set up this ridiculous umbrella. At least we'll be noticed I guess." The umbrella that the hotel provided from them was special, to say the least. Who wouldn't want a neon orange umbrella with lime green polka dots? Kagome would definitely raise her hand to that one.

"Fine! Be a pouting drag and you won't catch any cute boys. Speaking of cute boys, those two running over here aren't half bad," Asuka observed with a smile that was perhaps too bright. _Please don't come over…please don't come over. _

"Oh you may be right on that. Take a look at tall dark and handsome." Kagome didn't think he was really that attractive. He was OK by any standards, but Kagome just hadn't been attracted to a guy since…Inuyasha. But who knew, new setting might equal new attraction?

…

"GO LONG!" Makoto threw the football that he had brought to the beach just for this occasion with perfect accuracy at the two hot babes that he planned on adding to his list. Yes, he had a list. Whoever could remember all of those names of people you "hook up" with after a while? Well he surely couldn't, and was determined to add at least the tall one's and the other's if his brother fucked it up.

"'Kay!" Daisuke ran fast and hard in order to put on a good show and not make it painfully obvious that they were just creating an excuse to talk to the girls.

This was their top plan—it never failed. Sure they'd come up to some girls or create a less interesting situation, but those were for small scores and he knew that these chicks were in a league of their own. So they pulled out the classic trick in which they could easily start a conversation, show off their tanned skin and muscles, and make it look like they weren't trying to the entire time.

"…Uh oh! Watch out girls!"

…

Kagome and Asuka were sitting in their respective chairs, Kagome reading a mystery book and Asuka kicking her feet to the beat of her Ipod while staring out into the sparkling ocean.

"Uh oh! Watch out girls!"

"Who the fu-"

Daisuke dove for the projectile football spiraling towards Kagome—of course Makoto wouldn't choose to throw it at the other one—and just happened to end up sprawled over her (and the other one!) in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't see you girls here! Although I don't know how I couldn't…" Daisuke started it off with his 'sincere' charm.

"Can you please get off of me?" Kagome did not like being crushed by this boy, and especially since she didn't know or what he has.

"Hey, you two all right?" Makoto flashed them one of his award-winning smiles. _If they aren't yelling then it's already in the bag. _

"Umm ya…your…" Asuka gestured toward the boy who was still making physical contact with her no matter how far away she scooted.

"Brother."

"Your brother here almost squashed us while trying to catch this apparently." Asuka held up the football in question.

"Oh that was totally my fault, I'm so sorry." Makoto shifted his eyes towards Kagome. "By the way, I'm Makoto and this clutz here is Daisuke. We're brothers if you can believe it," he stated with a chuckle at the end.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome was still sprawled on the floor from impact.

"Well Miss Kagome may I help you up?" _Although why the hell would I want to with that fantastic view of her rack?_

"Sure…I guess…" Should Kagome just make them leave? But what if Asuka wanted to meet some cute boys? It kinda seemed like she's into them right? _I guess I wouldn't know…I've never seen Asuka with a boy now that I think about it…_

Makoto helped Kagome up with as much grace as a guy could muster and just happened to stare into her piercing eyes as he did. With a smile that looked closer to a smirk, he finally released her hand from its captivity.

"So what brings you lovely ladies here to this beach?"

"Well, my friend Asuka and I are here on vacation from school."

"Asuka—what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Daisuke and it's a pleasure to meet you." He practically hoisted Asuka's small frame off the ground into a standing position.

_Let me go. Let me go or I will destroy you._ Asuka subtly released herself from Daisuke's grasp. "Nice to meet you guys as well…what brings you here?" Asuka couldn't just pummel them, what if Kagome wanted to talk to them? Life sucked.

"Same actually. It's it wonderful here, right? I mean like look at the ocean, I could stare at it forever, right?" Makoto was working his magic on Kagome.

"I guess."

"So how long are you two down here?" Makoto's full attention was still on Kagome.

"Until tomorrow." Asuka answered to break up the awkwardness a bit.

"What a drag! Well I guess we have to make today count, right Asuka? I always like to think of living each day to its fullest so you don't waste a moment of precious youth." Daisuke knew that chicks fell for this bullshit like none other.

"…I guess…" Asuka mumbled. Who the hell was this guy? He sounded ridiculous.

"So Kagome, you swim?" Makoto would love to see her in the water, glistening with drops as she moved.

"Yes, I can if that's your question."

"Oh haha good one. I meant would you like to go for a swim? The water is absolutely perfect right now."

"Umm…" Kagome desperately looked at Asuka to start kicking their asses.

_Damn._ Asuka caught Kagome's desperate glance, she must be really into that boy, right? "Ya, swimming would be fun."

"Sweet!" Daisuke wished he had a hidden camera or something so he could remember these chicks.

Luckily, or rather unfortunate for the girls, their beach supplies were already close to the water so they wouldn't have to move them to a safer spot and possibly ditch the guys.

The gang walked up to the waterfront, which even looked cold. Kagome dipped her big toe in—of course, it was still frigid form the recent winter. "It's freezing!"

Makoto dived in, and almost choked when he actually felt the temperature but hid his struggle because he'd just love to see Kagome in cold water, ya know?

"Nah, you'll get used to it if you jump in!" Makoto just had to see her in this water now, it'd be such a waste not to.

"I guess…" She cast a glance towards Asuka, who seemed eerily distant. It'd be not cool of her to ruin the fun right? Asuka was probably just really excited to meet two cute boys.

With that, Kagome waded into the water inch by inch, forcing away the cold temperature to the back of her mind. _Not cold, not cold, not fucking freezing cold…_

"See, not too bad right?" Makoto swam up to her and snaked his arm around her waste as he tried to win her with his smile.

"Ya…haha…not bad at all." _This boy moves way too fast, who the hell does he think he is with his arm like that? _Kagome broke free of his arm by swimming away from him and playing it off as if though she was tired of being in one spot.

Unfortunately, he just swam after. He was not to be shaken off so lightly.

"Come on, Asuka. Join in." But it was the last thing Asuka wanted to do possibly ever. And that water was cold and she knew it, she could see Kagome's shivers try to sneak their way up. Maybe she'd give Kagome some alone time with him and then meet back up.

"No way girl. I think I'll just take a walk."

"I'd love to walk with you if you wouldn't mind." Daisuke totally knew that she wanted him, why else would she obviously suggest going on a walk so they could be alone?

"Uh…OK. I'll see you in a few, 'kay Kagome?" Asuka hoped she was doing the right thing. Except she was pissed that Daisuke just barged his way onto her walk that was meant to be solitary.

"Definitely." Kagome sighed as Asuka walked off to her right. Why did she have to leave her alone? As if things couldn't get any worse.

Makoto turned to her. "So now we're all alone I guess…"

_Mayday! Mayday!_ Kagome turned to him and splashed him fully in the face, secretly wishing that he'd get the message and leave already.

"Oh, so you wanna play! I'm going to get you!" Makoto swam off after her. Things definitely just got worse. _MAYDAY! MAYDAY!_

…

"So what're you into?"

Any more of this forced chatter and Asuka was going to either: A. find a high place to jump off of or B. beat this kid to a pulp. Solution B sounded better if she did say so herself though.

"Nothing really."

"Do any sports?"

"No."

"Like music?"

"Not in particular."

"Art?"

"It's alright."

"Well, no time for talking, eh?" God, she wanted him so bad that she couldn't even hold a conversation.

"Actually, yes. Thanks for understanding." Could he finally be getting the clue to bug off?

Asuka headed off in the same direction but then found herself surrounded by sand dunes. _Damn, I must've not seen that the hill curves around here._

She rolled her eyes to herself, at least Daisuke was g—…

There were hands fondling her butt and a tongue rubbing up the side of her neck. Asuka's eyes widened in horror as she realized that he had followed her and now she was stuck…stuck in a place where no one could really see them clearly.

She froze. Her mind went blank as his harsh hands turned her around and grinded her up against the side of the hill. He forced his lips onto hers and felt up her waistline to her full breasts which he was toying with happily.

_What's happening? How is this happening again? What can I do?...help…_He noticed that she wasn't really responding so he jammed his tongue inside her mouth and continued to drag his hands over her.

Time was slowed—Asuka could feel every second that she was assaulted drag by and she still couldn't come to her senses. It was as if she was stuck in a trance…helpless…How could she get out of this?

He was kissing her harder now and started to grind himself against her, getting more rough by the second. It was then that Asuka came to and decided that this would not happen.

With as much force as she could, she simultaneously bit down on his tongue that had invaded her mouth and kneed him in the groin as hard and fast as she could.

"You asshole! Get the fuck off of me!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs. Someone would have had to hear her.

"You bitch! What the fuck did you do?" He yelled at her while pain spread throughout his entire body. He managed to look back up at her with a look in his eyes that told her that he was not taking this lightly.

"Come here, you." He started to stagger towards her again as she was still backed up against the hill.

"Fuck…OFF!" Asuka planted her entire foot square on the middle of his face and heard the most sickening crunch she'd ever heard. She probably broke his nose and it served him more than right.

She ran off towards Kagome direction while limped behind her. Somehow he was still managing to stay in motion and Asuka didn't think she could plant another lucky kick or jab of he caught her.

"Kagomeeeeee!" Asuka yelled to Kagome, who was still drifting in the water, as she ran towards her. "Get out, now! We need to go!"

"What? What happened Asuka?" Her bathing suit was almost untied and completely disheveled.

"You!" Asuka pointed towards Makoto. "Is this what you do? You occupy one girl while your fucking brother assaults another? Kagome, we need to go, now."

Just then, Daisuke came staggering out from behind Asuka. "You fucking bitch. I'll make you sorry for hitting me."

"I don't think so!" In a flash, Kagome was out of the water in a fighting position, ready to take on Daisuke and possibly Makoto if he started getting into it.

Makoto was flabbergasted. His brother had never pulled anything like this. And now he'd fucked up both of their chances. What an asshole. But if that tiny bitch broke his nose like it appeared, then he guesses he should step in.

Just as Makoto was getting out of the water, two burly lifeguards came over and tackled the boys into the sand.

"Ms., are you alright?"

"I guess so…" She glared at Daisuke who was squirming under the lifeguard.

"I'm going to take these boys in and see what we can do about this whole situation. If you'd give us your contact number, that'd be great."

Kagome stepped in. She could tell that her friend was too frazzled to be giving information at the moment. She gave them their current location and the hotel number and they promised to call in a while.

…

"Asuka…are you alright?" She hadn't really spoken a word to her on their way back inside from their awful day at the beach. And now she was lying on her back on her bed staring emotionlessly at the ceiling.

"Sure."

"I'm just glad that you could fight like that…I never knew."

"I learned after…last time."

"What? You mean this happened before?" Kagome shot up and stared in awe at her Asuka. Was she serious?

Asuka slowly turned her head so that she could look Kagome in the eye. Her own were glistening with tears that she refused to let fall as she thought more and more. "Ya…about a year ago…"

…Middle of summer of last year…

Koto Honma was a sweet guy. Sweet on the eyes and seemingly sweet in personality. And it was for those reasons that Asuka had agreed to go out with him for about two months now.

He asked her on a first date to go the movies when school was about to end. And she was pretty excited, it was her first real date with a cute boy who she though she could stand kissing. All of her dates prior either turned out to be assholes or really weird guy and it is for that reason that she hadn't kissed a guy before Koto.

The movie date they had was really nice and he was so polite the whole time—opening the door for her, buying the tickets and snacks (Asuka always has to snack at movies, it's basically a rule) and everything else a nice boy does.

So of course she agreed to go on a second date with him to this nice little Italian restaurant down the street. It was great food and they kept a conversation going the entire time, which was unusual for Asuka because she normally gets so awkward around boys that she liked.

After dinner, they walked to the park and were sitting on a bench when Koto said, "Asuka, I really like you. You're a great girl and I'd enjoy to keep dating you." He smiled as he talked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Asuka blushed, she could just tell what was going to happen next and the setting couldn't be any better. The sun was just starting to retreat and the sky looked as if it were painted by Michelangelo himself.

He ran his hand along the side of her face and brushed her hair back from her cheeks. His hand was so warm and soft she couldn't believe it. He leaned in a bit closer and started to flutter shut his eyes. She leaned in and met his lips and closed hers as well.

It was so new—kissing. She hoped she was good at it. Apparently she was though, because they started hanging out a lot and actually going out less and less.

Things didn't start to change though till he made the comment, "Asuka, are you sure you need that last bite? I'll take it for you." They had been eating some cake they made together since he wanted to stay in again. She almost choked on her current bite she felt so horrible.

Sure, she was may have had a bit of baby fat still on her, but didn't guys like girls with more substance? Apparently, Koto did not.

At first she blew him of, of course he was just kidding around, right? He had to be attracted to her or he wouldn't be with her? But what if…ha, never mind.

But as time passed, his subtle comments became more and more frequent. He was full of "that has so much fat in it" or "you've had so much already" and her favorite, "Do those jeans look a bit tight on you?"

Koto had destroyed all confidence she once had in herself. She used to be bubbly and outgoing but how could she now? She was just a cow who didn't deserve the boy who stayed with her despite her obvious weight problem. So she decided to fix it.

She ran late at night for an hour each day and would eat maybe an apple a day, if she was on good behavior. She had to make the comments stop. If she was skinnier, then would he like her more? Would he praise her?

After the first month of summer, she had already dropped nearly fifteen pounds, which showed a lot on her petite frame. But the comments just wouldn't go away. It was all the time now and she was scared every time she thought of looking in a mirror.

When she did, she saw her flaws and her flaws only. She was still too big and needed to fix it. Then that'd make the comments stop.

Of course, she never thought that anything was wrong with Koto. He was the one that opened her eyes to her problem, right? He was so good to her, still hanging out with her even though she was so flawed.

And she could tell that with the more weight she lost, the more he wanted to do things with her. And not the things that people can generally do in public. So that meant that he must be more attracted to her now, right? So she must be getting more attractive. And even if she didn't really want to move on to second and was pretty pushed into third, it's no big deal. At least she had someone who thought she wasn't hideous.

Which lead her to the night that her life changed forever.

"Asuka, you wanna go downstairs?" he always wanted to go downstairs when he felt like fooling around. She really wanted to just snuggle tonight, but if he wanted to then who was she to deny him? Not like anyone else would ever want her.

At this point, she weighed about 110 and was 5'4. Which is thin by any normal standards.

"Sure, Hun." They marched down the wooden stairs to the old ragged couch that her parents refused to get rid of. They said it held memories, which made her think of the memories she had made on the same couch.

They plopped down on the couch and Asuka put on a movie, hoping that her mom would call her up or something. But her parents were really chill so they let her and her boyfriend go down to the basement unmonitored whenever they felt like it. Normally, that would be wonderful except that Asuka wished it was the other way around.

"So…"

"So…" It was always awkward starting off. Did he have to consider if she was attractive enough to be able to do things? Probably. She should consider herself lucky.

"So…" He said in a husky voice as he bent over and nibbled at her neck. It felt good, don't get her wrong, but did they always have to fool around?

His hand slid over her breasts that had surprisingly stayed full even after her weight loss. One less thing to worry about she figured.

She closed her eyes and sighed to herself. She knew what was going to happen next.

Except…this was different. His nibbling turned into biting as he left a trail of bruises down her neck towards her bust.

"Koto, that hurts…" He kept going down her stomach towards her hips.

"Come on, Koto. Not so hard. Can we slow down?" He unbuttoned her pants. Asuka was a little freaked, normally it wasn't so rough or so fast-paced and she didn't really know what to do.

He came back up and captured her mouth with his using bruising force that left her lips red and slightly puffy. His eyes were glazed over as if something had come over him. She could feel him grinding on her through his pants and she really needed to leave. This was too far. She had only kissed him two moths ago!

All of a sudden, they were both pantless as if by magic. Apparently, Koto was skilled in removing two pairs of pants in one swift motion that left Asuka reeling. This was too much.

"Koto…can we please stop?" He bent down to leave rough kisses up the inside of her thigh, her words never even got through to him.

"Come on, let's do something else. This is a bit too much…" His hands were running over her entire body and it made her feel really uncomfortable.

In another swift motion, her underwear were also down and that's when she panicked.

"Koto! Get off!" He pinned her arms above her head and continued to grind himself against her.

"You'll like this, trust me." His voice was dark and husky in am almost sinister manner. It truly scared Asuka.

"No. Please, Koto. Stop." He reached into his pockets and pulled out a shiny square wrapper that she knew just couldn't be what she thought.

There was no one in hell she was ready for sex. She wanted to wait at least until she was in love with someone and surely she liked and admired Koto but was not in love.

"Koto! Stop!" Koto must've thought she had yelled too loud because he closed her mouth with his as he slid the contents of the package on. She couldn't yell let alone try to tell him to stop. How could she? How did she get in this position? He was so nice and had helped her to be better. _What's happening…_

With one more step, he had violated her. Tears flooded form her eyes as pain and hatred towards herself rolled out in her tears. It must be her fault that she didn't want this. Or that she put herself in this position so easily. How could ever had trusted anyone?

She tried to kick up or wiggle her arms free but he was pinning her with his whole body and there as nothing she could do besides stare at her ceiling, waiting to die. This must be hell. She had lost everything because of him. He confidence, her friends, her family closeness, and now even her virginity which she was not willing to give. But he took it anyways. And she still couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

She heard in grunting in intervals but had basically blocked the world out except for the ceiling. She used to stare at that ceiling when she was little. _How much things have changed…_She was tainted now and it was her fault. Everything was her fault. She must've let this happen and didn't deserve to ever feel innocent again.

Finally, he stopped but Asuka barely noticed. Her tears were dry now and she was still staring at the ceiling. In defense to her situation, her body had locked up. She didn't have any emotions—she was a blank slate.

"Umm…I'm going to go now…" Koto mumbled to her.

"See ya later." He had walked up the stairs and was gone now. She was still lying in the same position in which they had ended in and hoped that she would just stop breathing. Everything would be so much easier if she would just stop breathing…

For weeks after, she had just sat in her room. Sat in her room doing nothing. She refused to eat and couldn't even tell when she fell asleep anymore. She had lost a considerable amount of weight and was getting to be skinny enough to need help. Her parents would try to talk to her but she wouldn't respond. At most, they'd get a one word answer on a good day.

The days blended together and before she knew it, school was a just around the corner. And that's when her father came in with the news.

"Asuka darling, we need to talk about something."

Did they know? How did they find out?

"I'm choosing to be relocated to the Japanese base. Your mother and I both think that a change of scenery would be good for you and their school starts in two weeks. It's a really good school that has plenty of…"

Asuka tuned to rest out. A new location, a new Asuka? Where this didn't happen to her? Where she could start over—fresh slate? It'd be perfect. A new Asuka.

"Dad…I'd love to."

With that, their family packed up and flew out to Japan in which they reside now.

…Present…

"…Asuka…I'm…"

"Don't say it. I know…I know that I can trust you because you're a true friend. And I expect this to be kept between us, correct?"

"Of course."

"OK. Then we don't need to talk about it. Just you knowing makes it a lot easier. So you really don't need to say anything."

"But—"

"Please."

"OK, I understand. But at least let me try to cheer you up. I can only imagine that you're mood isn't the best at the moment."

"Possilbly." Asuka smirked.

"Well, then let's go out. I didn't tell you before but I know a bouncer at a club that will let us in. You up for dominating all the males in that fucking joint?" Kagome really hoped that Asuka would like this plan because she had no clue what to do.

"Damn right we will."

The girls got ready to go out again, and hopefully this time nothing terrible would happen.

…

"Yo! Kagome! Whattup girl?" An intimidating man with a shaved head and bulging muscles asked Kagome as she shot up to the front of the line of one of the hottest clubs near the beach—The Point.

"Oh not much D, how've you been?"

"Eh, aight. This job don't pay much but you know how it goes for us body guards. Get money where ya can, ya know?" D, or his full name Darius, stated. He used to work as the head of security for where Kagome's father worked which is how Kagome knew this imposing man. Unfortunately, her father's business went under and D had to find a new job.

"Haha, ya it must be hard. Well anyways, I was just wondering if you could let my friend and me into this club. It'd mean a lot to me…" Kagome slightly pouted her lips and made her eyes big and round to get her way. It always worked on D.

"Now dammit Kagome, you know I can't say no to that face. Aight, I'll let you guys in on the condition that you do not drink. Hear me? I'll be waiting for you when you get out."

"Thank you, thank you!" Kagome gave the muscled man a bear hug and dragged Asuka inside, who was still staring bewilderedly at what just happened. It seemed so odd that Kagome would know someone like that and easily get them into a place like this.

But who cared right now? They were here to cheer Asuka up and that's all that mattered.

The inside of the club was plastered with a dark purple matte material that gave the place a dark and almost sinister look when the black lights weren't flashing on the bodies nearly piled on top of each other that were gyrating with the beat of the music. A bar sat to their right and an assortment of couches was on the left that were already occupied with dancing-drunk couples going at it. Overall, it was a pretty good club with plenty of eye-candy to go around.

"Dance?" Kagome mouthed to Asuka.

She hesitated then shook her head, she wasn't quite ready for dancing. "Kags, he forgot to band us…can we get some drinks?"

Kagome considered this—on one hand, she'd be lying to D, but…what if they snuck out the back door? Then no one would have to see them! And this was Asuka's night out, which meant Kagome felt obliged to do whatever she wanted. "Sure."

As they approached the bar, a sexy bartender with tanned skin, dark hair, and smoking eyes came up to them. He definitely thought that these chicks were some of the hottest of the night. Kagome had on a skin-tight tank top that cut off at her belly button with a pair of black designer jeans that made her butt look perfect. And Asuka was rocking her look with her hair spiked and teased while wearing a band tee-shirt that had an open back with a funky skirt that showed off plenty of upper thigh.

"Asuka, what do you want?"

"Two shots of Absolute, please."

As the bartender left to fill their order, Kagome gave Asuka an odd look. Who just drank straight like that? Kagome had only tried fruity drinks and cocktails before.

The sexy man came back with their drinks and after winking at them left to tend to his other customers. "To the night." Asuka and Kagome raised their glasses and clanked them together. _Here goes nothing!_

…Shot 8 each.

"OK Kags, I uhh think I'm ready to uhh….dance! Ya! Let's go dance!" Asuka started to pull a stupefied Kagome towards the dance floor. Asuka wasn't that bad herself but Kagome was pretty gone considering it was her first time with hard liquor.

"OKKKK!" Kagome exclaimed to no on in particular. The alcohol was hitting Kagome hard because she wasn't used to it.

They reached the outside of the dance floor and started to shimmy on each other, making themselves completely irresistible to the guys around them watching. There were bodies swaying, bouncing, spinning, and everything in between and Kagome was having a blast.

_Could this get any better? Oh ya, come here Hottie 2, you will be mine._ Yes, Kagome did get a smidge aggressive when she was drunk, which maybe wasn't so bad for any cute guy she saw. And she noticed that Asuka seemed like she was legitimately having a good time.

They danced on merrily as the moon bathed the night's sky. But alas, everyone gets tired at some point, which is why at around 3:00 AM, Kagome and Asuka were stumbling slightly out of the back entrance. Sure it was a bit creepy, but it was worth it.

There was one other guy out back, but he looked like he was just taking a smoke break. So on they went to hail a taxi out front while continuing to avoid D. He'd be so pissed if he knew Kagome broke her promise.

"Taxi!" Kagome yelled a bit too loud, which earned her the attention of random passerby pedestrians. At least she wasn't as bad as she was earlier; she had danced off most of the alcohol and was left with a nice little buzz. Finally, though, her tactics worked and a taxi stopped for the girls.

"Palm Beach Hotel, please." The taxi started and it was a quiet ride. But it was nice to be able to sit and relax after the intense atmosphere of the club so it was definitely a welcomed cab ride.

…

Ryou sniffed something in the air. A scent. He stared at its source and his eyes widened when he saw her. That bitch from the restaurant that got him fired! He narrowed his eyes and pretended that he didn't notice them.

What to do, what to do. They deserved to get punished, who the hell goes around like that and pretends to be all righteous? People who need to be punished, that's who. _This bitch is gonna get it. _

As they walked around the back corner, he stalked them in the shadows, being careful to mask his presence. He'd already decided that he'd follow them to wherever the hell they were staying and rough 'em up a bit. Or maybe have some fun with them. Being a demon sometimes had its advantages.

…

"Hey Kags, check out that nice ass BMW behind us."

Kagome turned around. Sure, it was nice. But she wasn't really in the mood to look at nice cars. By now, her buzzed had almost worn off and left her tired and a bit cranky; definitely ready to go to bed.

"Ya, nice."

The taxi dropped them off at the front and Kagome probably tipped him a bit too much but she didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to brush her teeth and hop into bed and sleep forever.

"You ready for bed?"

"Oh ya. Definitely." As they went inside, Asuka noted that the nice BMW she had seen had also pulled into the parking lot in a semi far away space. _Odd…_ But she was sleepy. It was just one of the other guests who probably had a late night also.

…

They were checking into their room. Thankfully, he heard every word with his sensitive hearing. He knew all he needed to know.

When the clerk looked away to check his phone, he lurked around the corner and crept through the dimly lit hallways to the girls room.

_Perfect. _

…

"Night Kags."

"Night Asuka." Sleep. Sleep was definitely a good thing. Everyone needs sleep.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut. The bed was so cozy and her headache was finally starting to dissipate…Was that a creak outside the door? Nah. Must be another night owl.

Suddenly, Kagome shot straight up in her bed as the door crashed open, splinters flying throughout the once clean room. _His aura…is he…a demon? Yes, but a low level one. Shit…Asuka…_

By this time, Asuka had woken up with the loud crash and was about to scream until he forced his clawed hand on top of her mouth. His grin was evil as he inhaled her scent of fear and got a rise out of his power over her.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Kagome voice was controlled but was as sharp as any blade as she ordered the demon to let go. She was glowing slightly pink, but the demon was too young to realize what she was.

"Why? What's a human wrench like you going to do? You fucking bitch—you got me fired! Now you'll pay…" Ryou bent down and licked Asuka's cheek. Asuka squirmed as she tried to yell or bite or anything but he was too strong for her.

With that, Kagome snapped. "Aughhhh!" Her voice ripped through the air as she tackled the demon and pinned him against the wall. Her powers were on full throttle and she slowly scorched his skin as she pinned him by the neck.

Ryou's eyes widened when he finally realized that she was no ordinary human and fear slowly crept into them until he was shaking in horror. _How could have gone so wrong…_

"I do not wish for a dead demon to be found in my room. Leave now, and I will spare your pathetic life." Kagome sent out a burst of her powers that scorched more of his skin and made him twitch with pain. He had bad burn marks on his neck and arm but it took all of Kagome's self control to not purify him into ash on the spot.

He limped off through the door, and that was the last time he was ever heard of. Although, the ruckus he made did attract the attention of the clerk who was there right after her left.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"A drunk came bursting through the door but he's left now. I think we just want some sleep though, so ca we discuss this in the morning?"

"Uhh…sure…" He backed out of the doorway slowly, not quite sure of what to do.

Kagome went to the door and dragged it back to the entrance and just placed it on the wall. "Shit." _I'm screwed. Goodbye, only friend…_

Kagome sighed and then slowly turned towards Asuka. Her eyes were bulging and her mouth was agape in shock. "Asuka…"

"Kagome…what was that…" Her voice was strained and rough.

"That was…a demon." _Great, now I'm just some crazy chick that she unfortunately got to know. Fucking fantastic. _

Asuka slowly nodded as if trying to process the information. A tense minute went by before she asked, "So…you're a miko?"

"What?" How did she know about mikos? Kagome was taken back by her question.

"A miko…you…did something to him…"

"Asuka, are you serious? I tell you that there are demons and this is how you respond?"

"…Ya, I guess."

"Why?" Kagome would never have guessed that anyone would actually believe her, which is why she was so hesitant about getting close to anyone.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I was really into folklore as a kid. I was fascinated by demons and their stories and the mikos who protected the humans." Her voice was still raspy, but it was getting better.

"Oh…I see. But you think I'm crazy right?"

"…I don't think so. Maybe until you explain to me how the hell you did that."

"It's kinda a long story…"

"I honestly doubt I'll be going back to sleep. It's going to be a long night."

Here goes nothing. Kagome was going full-out for this friendship. If she wanted to know, then Kagome was going to trust her enough to tell her the truth. And if by somehow their friendship survived it, then they'd be closer than any best friends could be.

"Well…it started in my family's shrine with an ancient well…"

…

"See ya at school Monday!" Asuka waved at Kagome from her car, they had just gotten home from their 'vacation' that was more of a death trap than a vacation.

"Byeeeee!" Kagome smiled back at Asuka as she drove away. Finally, she was home. Home sweet home. She turned towards her familiar front door where her mom was already rushing out of.

"Oh, Kagome! The hotel called and I heard what happened! Are you OK dear? I was so worried about you!" Kagome's mom had her in a death grip of love.

"I'm fine mom, I'll tell you about it later. But they called me into work as I was driving. So I gotta go!"

"But Kagome…"

"I promise I'll spend the rest of tomorrow with you! Love you! Bye!" Kagome had already called a taxi to pick her up at that time so she was already getting in just as soon as she got home.

"That girl…what in the world am I going to do with her?" Her mom chuckled to herself. At least her precious daughter was smiling again.

…

His stomach growled. How insolent. He had no time for food. Sesshoumaru was closing out on a deal and it had turned out to be a complete nightmare of paperwork to sort through. Damn humans and their flawed bureaucracy.

When was the last time he actually ate a meal…a few days? Maybe a week? Fortunately demons slept less and had to eat less than pesky humans, which gave them an easy advantage over productivity.

He rolled his eyes. This paperwork had given him a headache that was continuous since it started. _This Sesshoumaru shall take a break now. _Before, he had been playing with the Shikon no Tama and thoughtlessly dropped it into his pocket as he told his secretary that he would be leaving for a short reprieve.

…

_Daaaaaamn!_ The Maid Café had been bustling all afternoon and was still going strong as dinner came around the corner. Kagome was exhausted and wanted to sleep in her comfy pink bed. Why had she gotten a job again? _Oh ya, I'm poor. Stupid college…_

"Hey Kags, there's a total hottie at table six and he's in your area! So lucky!" Yoko, another waitress about Kagome's age squealed.

"Thanks for the heads up haha." As she approached the table, she almost stopped midsetp. _His aura…_She could tell that it was being suppressed, but even then it felt like a raging storm that would destroy anyone who got too close.

Sucking in a deep breath, she finally came to take his order. "Hello, my name is Kagome. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water." His tone was so monotone and death-like.

"OK, and can I interest you in an appetizer?"

"No."

_What an ass!_ He was just acting rude, and Kagome did not appreciate it. She came back with his water after a moment.

"Here's your water, sir. Do you know what you want to order?" She was forcing a big, cheesy smile. She had to keep her cool. And his aura was still making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Salmon."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Although hid aura was quite overpowering, Kagome thought she might have felt something under it…something familiar that she couldn't quite trace.

After a few minutes she returned with his salmon that she personally made sure was cooked perfectly so he wouldn't complain about anything.

"Here's your salmon."

He didn't respond so Kagome left and tended to her other customers. _Ugh, he better tip well. _

As he finished she came around, collected his food, and gave him the bill. "Here's your bill, sir." Inadvertently, they grabbed the cloth bill cover at the same time. A jolt of electricity shot through Kagome like lightning. She was overcome with raw power that didn't belong to the demon. It was the jewel. Its embrace overtook her in a warm embrace, enhancing all of her senses and making her feel more alive than ever. She had found it. Or to be more accurate, found who had it.

Her eyes widened in shock as the man gave her an odd stare. She left and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! The jewel!" Her face was flushed and her eyes started to tear. She never thought she'd find the rest of it. And since there had been no recent demon activity, she had assumed that it disappeared somewhere in time. But no. this man, or demon should she say, had it. "I have to get it back. It belongs to me."

She'd go out, and pray that he paid with a credit card. Then she'd have his name and card number. And she knew people…people that could do wonders with just knowing someone's number.

She went to his table and took the bill. "Thank you." She ran to the cash register. _OK, just remember his name…let's see…Sesshoumaru Taisho. _Odd…she didn't think that name was common. She wrote down the card number and his name and placed it in her pocket.

As she returned for her final time to the table, she actually noticed him. Through his human mask, she could see his true features. His hair was tied back in a high ponytail and flowed like a shimmering waterfall of snow white with hints of silver down to the bottom of the seat. He was sitting erect and she could see the points of his ears.

"Thank you for eating at the Maid Café. It was a pleasure serving you." His facial features were so refined and aristocratic that Kagome would have been drooling on herself had he not been so rude. He had two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks. But what got her as she left was his eyes.

They were pools of liquid gold. And she had seen them before.

Kagome once again locked herself in the bathroom. _Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru! _Those eyes belonged only to Inuyasha and his ruthless brother, the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. The same that had attempted to kill her on multiple occasions. _Sesshoumaru Taisho, possibly Inuyasha's brother, has the Jewel of Four Souls. Sesshoumaru, the emotionless murderer, has the Shikon no Tama. Sesshoumaru Taisho HAS MY JEWEL! _

…

Teehee, going to leave everyone with that cliffhanger because I'm super evil. Anyways, if you didn't notice this chapter is huuuuge haha so I'm pretty proud of myself. I really hope that all of the POV shifts went well and everyone can understand them. On a side note, I'm thinking of updating every other Sunday because college has started and anyone who's in it knows how much work it is. But alas, this was my last intro chapter, so the next chapter is the beginning of the actual plot! So get excited and please review because it makes me feel super good about myself and also makes me write faster. Thanks!


End file.
